Distant Light Years
by dynishra
Summary: Vegeta takes off into space for a break from his family, but when he finds out a strange secret on a distant planet he returns three months later only to find 250 years have passed on Earth and things are not what they once were
1. Some Space for Peace

Thanks for all you guys who reviewed my story "Crimson Red", with out you generous words I may not have written this. I plan this story to be a long one, I hope you guys enjoy it. ^_^  
  
  
  
Distant Light Years  
  
Chapter One ~ Some Space for Peace  
  
The window betrayed the nights beauty to his ebony gaze as he blinked slowly. He turned his head slightly as he recognised a star formation which looked very similar to one he use to watch from his rooms at the Royal Palace of Vegetasei, when he was a young child. He let out a sigh. He ran his olive hand back through his stiff yet soft locks of obsidian. Vegeta sat on a window seat, the moon's soft blue light flickered over him, disturbed by a twitching tree. It was quiet here, in one of the many dozens of guest rooms in the Capsule Corp. building. Quiet now that he had peace from his family.  
  
A shooting star flashed across the sky and then fazed out. He pulled his knee up to rest his pointed chin on. He missed the stars. That realisation shook him slightly, his whole life he had lived among them, no real home, no place to settle; until he came to Earth of course. Then there was Kakarot. he hissed out a breath of fury at the thought of the man. "All he does is plague me." Vegeta muttered darkly. He growled to him self. He bowed his head slightly, resting his cheek against his knee skinned in black leather. He looked out to the gardens below and saw how the moon made them look like an alien world. The white roses twisted into dark thorned demons of the night. The grass became blades of crystalline glass. Even this small garden on a planet of wild places had a savageness betrayed by the moon. A slight smile graced Vegeta's thin lips.  
  
"Yes, the moon brings out many savages." He rubbed his chin remembering what it felt like to have his tail under a full moon, the feeling of power, so great and magnificent. Only when he was ozaru did he ever feel that he really ruled the universe. Only then was he a King.  
  
"In the dark, with the wild things." He laughed at the terrible irony. No longer would the full moon give that security, no longer would he be a king under its gaze.  
  
"But I'll settle for being a Prince." He uttered under his breath, a bitter edge came to his voice.  
  
"A Prince of Nothing." He stood and walked out of the room to mingle with the shadows of the cold hall way. He soundlessly walked to his rooms. The sound of Bulma's even breathing caressed his ears as he lay back on the queen sized bed. Its white sheet immaculate and deep red duvet the twin of a cold French wine. He said nothing, allowing his wife the blessed peace of sleep he could not enjoy. The dreams would taunt him. Dreams of uselessness and weakness. Insomnia was his companion right now. He sighed, how he just wanted to rest and be done with it all. This life, this slow dreary life which lead him nowhere was beginning to gnaw at his soul. He almost laughed at the thought, he, Vegeta have a soul? Well, he supposed he must have one some where, how else would he be able to cherish his wife, son and daughter like he did. Ah yes, his daughter, that beautiful little child. A clone of his wife. Yet Bra was so different to Bulma as well. And was in some ways like himself. He didn't believe it really, when his little daughter first called her brother a "Lilac haired baka". Trunks had always been his mother's son, no matter how like Vegeta he had seemed when he was a young child. He had mellowed since that up tight little boy who had won the World Championship all those years ago. Right before Buu. He clenched his teeth. He did not want to think of Buu and the idiot mistakes he made.  
  
Vegeta stared at the ceiling and sighed again. A scowl flashed over his features once before he rolled over and looked out the large window at the ever present moon.  
  
~  
  
When morning came, Vegeta opened his eyes to find the sun had replaced the moon. The dark silent garden was gone. Replaced by a bright one full of the sound of chirping birds and a singing Mrs Briefs, who danced around like she always did, watering her roses. Vegeta sat up and wiped his grainy eyes. He looked over his shoulder to see that Bulma was already gone, off to work at the great Capsule Corps main building.  
  
"Seems I slept after all.hmm." He stretched, the pop of his shoulder joins met his ears. He wandered over and picked some clean clothes before having a shower. When Vegeta staunched down stairs to breakfast he felt a slight pleasure in seeing that his children had not left for school yet and were munching away on a healthy Saiyan sized breakfast. All conversation stopped when he entered the room. Something with made Vegeta's placid face frown slightly. ~ Hell they can speak in front of me, its not like I'm going to bite their heads off.~ He thought as he picked up a coffee one of the servant drones carefully deposited on the table in front of him. He sipped it as Trunks eyed him carefully.  
  
"So.um, Dad.how have you been lately." Asked Trunks in an overly chirpy voice. Vegeta scowled at him.  
  
"What do you care, boy." He said darkly, his fingers cracking the mug slightly. Trunks shrugged and stuffed his jam toast into his mouth before grabbing his school bag to rush out the door.  
  
"Bye, Bra!" He called as he vanished into the sky. Vegeta glanced over at his daughter who continued to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Bra." Said Vegeta. His daughter looked up at her father with a concerned look on her face. Before Vegeta could say another thing, she jumped off her chair and walked over him and hugged Vegeta tightly.  
  
"What's wrong daddy. Your not happy any more." She said, her eyes were wide, innocently blue as she looked up into her fathers dark eyes. Vegeta smiled slightly and brushed his thumb over her cheek.  
  
"It's nothing Bra, you had better leave or you will be late to that school your mothers so determined you go to." He gave her a brief hug before she left with a wave. Vegeta leaned back in his chair and rubbed the dark rings under his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps Kakarot will be up for a spar." He said with the flash of a smile which showed his teeth. "Maybe that baka will actually be able to today." Vegeta had gone to Goku every week ever since the whole Buu fiasco and they had sparred and trained together, but over the last month Goku always seemed to be busy with something which Vegeta did not believe even warranted attention. Just little things, like Chichi wanting him to build some thing for the house or that he had to help Master Roshi with something or other. It hadn't bothered Vegeta that much at first but now it was becoming a little repetitive. He donned his usual fighting uniform of dark navy spandex and jumped onto the sky. He flew slower than he usually did. His tired eyes dropping to watch the earth below instead of the horizon. The land was monotonous green fields and forests that flickered by, he was so absorbed by this quiet daydreaming that he almost ran head first in to Goku, to his embarrassment.  
  
~ Damn it, I have to stay focused and stop this idiocy.~ He berated himself.  
  
"Oh hey Vegeta!" Said Goku with that stunning smile of his. Vegeta scowled slightly and faced his rival.  
  
"Well, are you going to spar today or do you have another sorry excuse not to?" He growled around his narrowed eyes and folded arms. Goku winced and stuck his hand behind his head. "Well.ah.Vegeta I really can't today, um Chichi has me running errands all day you see." He ended lamely. With a nervous laugh. Vegeta glared at him. "Fine." He then turned about and promptly left Goku staring after him.  
  
"Hmm." said Goku his eyes narrowing in thought as his eyes followed the Prince's vanishing form. "Some thing's not right." He had noticed the dark rings around Vegeta's eyes and that made him worry. "Well, what ever it is, I'm sure Vegeta will work it out." Said the Son before he headed to Satan City for supplies.  
  
Vegeta began to fly back to Capsule Corp. but then with a growl he altered his course to head to the empty wastes out beyond the city. Where a lonely cliff top stood, it was his favourite place to stand and contemplate. He often got so rapt up in his thoughts he did not return home for several days. Trunks, when he was younger use to go and fetch him from his sullen reserve, and shake him from his private thoughts. Now though it was Bra that did it, and it had been occurring more often of late. So he landed silently and crossed his arms, letting the wind caress his face and sweep back the strands of his jagged coal hair. He closed his eyes. He needed something. He didn't know what. He wanted peace. Something he never thought he would ever want. Back when he had wanted the power, the power to rule the universe. Perhaps he had wanted that because of the throne which had been stripped from him when Freiza had destroyed his home and people. That lost power, taken from him. Now though, he did not want that any more. He just wanted peace. But he had peace. He frowned. There was no strife, no danger to face. Then what was it that he felt he needed but did not have? He knew his family had been distant recently, but he just put it as himself that was distant from them. But was that really the case? Bulma had barely spoken two words to him in the last fortnight. When Vegeta realised that he sucked in a sharp breath. Why hadn't she been speaking to him? When he thought back now, even when out of the blue he had started a conversation, she usually brushed it off with a dismissing comment. He looked up to the sky again. ~ Perhaps I should. take a break. ~ He thought. The image of Dr Briefs newly constructed prototype space capsule came to his thoughts.  
  
"Yes. I should get away from this planet for a few weeks." He growled softly. "Nothing else for me to do around this mud ball." He lifted off from the out crop and flew off to the Capsule Corp. He spotted the ship in its landing dock near Dr Briefs work shop. He had stolen space craft before and didn't think they would care too much. Not that they could do any thing about it. This new space craft was sleek in its design. Shaped like a silver tear drop on its side. He ran over to the craft and yanked the door open. He quickly looked around before closing it behind him. First he checked that every thing was well stocked. The ship was equipped with a newly invented engine which ran on bio-energy which was a lot like Ki. The best part about it was it was like a nuclear reactor in the fact it was a never ending energy source. He belted him self into the control seat and punched in a few destination co-ordinates before he felt the ship begin to hum underneath him. There was a high pitched whining noise before it lifted off the ground and blasted into the blue sky.  
  
~  
  
"What do you mean he's gone?!" Cried Bulma over the phone with her father. Dr Briefs stood out side his work shop where his new creation had been. "That's right Bulma, he just took off with out saying a word." Said Dr Briefs shaking his head. "But that's not the worst part. I hadn't even installed the Time Space Continuous Movement device yet." He said waving his arm about, his black cat meowing pitifully. Bulma froze when she heard those words. The Time Space Continuous Movement device (or TSCM for short) was what Dr Briefs installed in all his space craft. It made the ships travel through space with out it disrupting time. It all had to do with Einstein's theory of relativity. Like for example if you travel at speeds near the speed of light in space, you may only travel for a few months to the person on the ship but to the people at the place you departed from years, decades may go past. The TSCM stopped that from happening, other wise when they had gone to Namek it would have taken years on Earth to get there even if it only had felt like a month to Bulma, Gohan and Krillin. And the ship Vegeta had taken did not have the TSCM installed. "Oh no." Breathed Bulma before she fainted to the ground like an autumn leaf.  
  
Well that's the first chapter. What do you think so far? It's about to get really interesting that's all I can say. Please R+R, I really love reading what people think of my stories, it inspires me so much. Thanks. 


	2. Old Secrets Known

Chapter Two: Old Secrets known  
  
Bright and glowing, a beacon on this rocky planet barely worth warranting the title of one. His hand was held out before him as he aimed the Ki ball at a distant range of dead mountains. A sneer twitched his lips as he indulged in his power. A quick twist of his agile body and the beam of light caught the side of a ridge over a hundred kilometres away. The explosion must have sparked some inflammable mineral because the explosion was much larger than it should have been. This place always had a black sky, twinkling stars here were much bigger. Unfazed by a dusty atmosphere. It had been about a month of continuous travel to get to this place. The ship was much faster than the older space capsules. Vegeta walked a couple of steps further from the bolder he had sat upon for several hours, thinking. This planet was once a moon. But the planet it was moon to was long gone. He remembered that planet only slightly. Vegetasai, his home. This was one of three moons, Gekko, that's what its name was. He could not remember the others. He looked out into space and saw the wispy cloud of indigo and brilliant crimsons that was once his home world. With a silent sigh he turned from his contemplation and walked back toward his ship.  
  
Suddenly he felt a sharp Ki rise behind him, he twisted around and stood looking into the face of his father.  
  
"What?!" he cried taking a step back. "Father?! But.how?!" His eyes were wide with awakened shock. The face slowly shook its head with a mocking smile. Vegeta could see that the lost King of Vegetasai seemed strangely transparent. He was of course as tall as Vegeta remembered him. His bearded face was some how reflecting the emotion of peace. His scarlet cape fluttered out behind him in an imaginary breeze. Vegeta relaxed, this apparition wasn't his father, his father was dead. Murdered by that cold being Freiza.  
  
"Who or what are you?" Said Vegeta darkly as he raised his power level, ready for what ever could happen. He apparition laughed, a deep ringing voice which echoed around the stone basin. Then in a voice which rang the bell's of memory in Vegeta's mind, voiced its reason for being.  
  
"I am a hologram." It said in that voice as it began to walk around the Prince, it's gloved hands behind its back. Vegeta stood still, extremely alert, listening to what his thing had to say. His eyes narrowed, sharp, his peripheral vision watching the roving figure closely.  
  
"Many decades ago a computer was installed on this planet. It was originally made to terra-form this moon for purposes only known to the King. Perhaps he suspected treachery on Freiza's behalf." The hologram looked bitterly at the gas cloud out in the deep black above. Vegeta twitched slightly, this was making him uncomfortable. "Does this little story have a point." He growled out shooting dagger looks at the thing that looked like his father. "I already know this, I lived it." He spat, clenching his fists. The hologram glared at him for a moment, looking very much like his indignant father.  
  
"What I have to say is important Vegeta!" It hissed before turning and pointing out beyond the horizon of this planetoid. "Beyond is an old barracks for when us Saiyans first posted our off-world guard. There you will find an old metal capsule. Inside is." the Hologram paused. It almost looked like it was stealing its self for one final thing. "Inside it there is a micro chip. On this there is a secret about us that no one knows of and only the Kings of Vegetasai are ever told." It turned its penetrating gaze back to Vegeta. It smiled slightly as its form began to fade. "Remember Vegeta, always up hold your heritage. You are a Prince of the Blood, the Prince of the Saiyans." And the wisp fazed out and blew away. Vegeta stared at the spot the hologram had stood.  
  
"Strange." He said softly before crouching down to pick up a small metal disk amongst the red dirt. "A hologram projector." He stood and looked out to the horizon before cracking the projector in his hand. It fell away as dust, crumbling to the ground. "A secret about us." He pursed his lips slightly before taking to the air.  
  
He found the barracks easily enough. The typical turreted towers of Saiyan design spouted out of the ground like termite mounds. He searched though out the many rooms. All dry and full of dirt and skeletons. He found the metal capsule eventually after loosing his temper and blowing one of the wings of the building into rubble. It had glinted in the broken slabs of concrete like a diamond. He pulled it out of the dirt and peered at it closely. It was made of some kind of silver metal and was a cylinder in shape. It had a small catch at one end which when flicked opened revealed a hollow inside. A small chip fell out into his hand.  
  
Vegeta frowned at it. It was not attached to any viewing device. Perhaps Bulma would be able to fix it so it would be viewable. He had been out here for almost two months. The training he did was no better than what he did in the gravity chamber or with Kakarot. He flew up and looked back at the barracks. He smirked down at it. What was its use any more. There was no Vegetasai to guard. ~Target practise perhaps.~ He thought before blasting the building into another shapeless mound in the desert land. "Time to go home I think." He said as he blasted back off into space in his ship.  
  
~  
  
Goku sat staring into his fire place. It had been five years since Chichi had died. She had looked so old. Her black hair gone grey, her skin the grim pallor of death. Gohan was well into his prime now, Videl was not doing well though. But then age did that. It made you grow old. Or so Goku had always thought. Now when he looked in the mirror he looked no different than he had sixty years ago. Youthful and sprightly. Even Gohan looked older than him. Krillin was gone, it had hit Eighteen like a blow. They never thought that she would out live him. They neglected to realise that an android wouldn't grow old and die. Of course Goku had never known he would out live Chichi. The pain he had seen in her eyes in the last years they were together. Her an old woman and he, still youthful. It had pained him too. To see her like that.  
  
Goku still went to visit Bulma. She would often stand at the window of her room at the Capsule Corps waiting for Vegeta to return. Goku knew Vegeta had no idea what he'd done. It saddened him to see what it was doing to Bulma. Over the years she had wilted. Yet strengthened as well. Her teal blue hair long faded to a soft sky blue shot through with silver. Trunks was often with her, or Bra; though Bra was a very busy woman. She was the Corporate President of one of the largest Transport companies in the world, with stations on several planets through out the solar system where colonies were starting up, freeing up the Earth's choking human population. Trunks was now the President of Capsule Corps, to no surprise. Ever since Vegeta had vanished into space, Bulma had done nothing but try to get him back home. Trunks had taken the reigns from his mother. All Bulma's efforts though were in vain. She had even tried communicating to the ship but for some reason, because the ship did not have a TSCM, the contact was impossible. The ship was just too far away. Goku had even gathered the Dragon Balls to wish him back but it was beyond the Dragons power.  
  
So they got on with their lives. Gohan was still teaching, he was over 70 but looked like a healthy 40 year old. The only conclusion Goku could come to explain it was that it was the Saiyan genes. Saiyans live longer than humans. Quite a bit by the look of it. Goten worked with Trunks at the Capsule Corps, he seemed to be doing well, they both looked young still, like Gohan.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang making Goku jump from his thoughts. He walked over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello." He said with a smile. The voice on the other end was Trunks's. His voice which sobbed out was barely audible.  
  
"Goku? Is that you? She's gone, Goku." He cried, breaking down on the phone. Goku went silent. He knew what Trunks was saying. Bulma had passed away. She couldn't wait any longer. She had gone. Goku made shushing sounds.  
  
"Its OK, Trunks, I'll be right over." He said, running his hands back through his thick hair with a sad sigh. He said goodbye and hung the phone back up. Then Goku leaned against the wall as he began to sob.  
  
That's Chapter Two, more on the way, I promise. Please R+R, thanks guys. 


	3. Return From Afar

Hey this is chapter three, this ones shorter than normal cause it's late and hell am I tired. I would just like to say many thanks to the following people for their reviews so far, Vichiko, ChunkyMunky241, Noctorro, Showndra Ridge and Nouk. This chapters' dedicated to you guys. ^_^  
  
Chapter Three: Return From Afar  
  
A glimmer, a bright beam of silver flashed. A ship sped through space, the light of many stars flickering off its metallic surface, like a billion candles. Through a glazed window a fist was reflected, arm taunt like elastic as the muscles flexed and the sweat slid down like the ocean's waves over a rocky barren coast. Jet back eyes pierced the red light, salty drops rain down his face, he squinted as the dew seeped into his gaze. Another punch struck out, hitting the air with the articulated sound of a slice. A grunt of effort escaped his tight chest as he stood his ground under 2000x Earth Gravity. Thick black spikes of hair were flattened to his back by the sweat and gravity. He could barely move under the awesome weight.  
  
"Shit." He grounded out the word through tightly clenched teeth, the veins in his neck, arms and legs pressed out of his skin, throbbing painfully. Then suddenly, unable to hold it any longer, he felt the burning begin in his chest as his eyes rolled up into his skull and his hair shot up. The air around him crackled with raw power and the blue flashes of kinetic energy. Golden light absorbed him, it ran up his hair, bleaching it into wicked spikes of platinum. His eyes refocused, the iris now a burning emerald green.  
  
"Ahhh." He sighed from the relief of the great pressure that had been pounding down on his body. He let his head hang back as he stood in the gravity room. For a long moment he just stood there, eyes closed, letting the power flow through him as he let his body relax.  
  
Suddenly he heard a beeping noise coming from outside the gravity room and then the feminine computerised voice of the ships computer.  
  
"Attention, this craft is fifteen minutes from landing at destination Earth. For your safety please sit and buckle the seat straps. Thank you." Vegeta walked over to the Gravity machine's main control panel and switched it off.  
  
Walking through to the main flight room he let his golden hair drain back to coal and his jade eyes blacken to midnight orbs. He sat back in the large silver chair and stared out at the hugely magnificent aqua planet coming rapidly closer. Suddenly the computer blipped again.  
  
"Incoming message." Said the voice and a face appeared on the screen in front of him. It was a male human, with a buzz cut of red hair. His eyes glared down at Vegeta, they were the cold ice of winter frost. The man leaned forward slightly in his chair before licking his lips.  
  
"You are an unidentified space craft, declare your self or prepare to get boarded." He said in a quick sharp voice. Vegeta rose an eye brow at the man.  
  
"Since when has Earth had an interstellar fleet?" He growled, not liking the man's insolent tone. The man's face flinched as he bared his teeth.  
  
"For the last two hundred years you fool! Now identify your self! This is your last warning!" Sure enough the ship's screen split in two, half showing the jerks face and half showing the view around the ship. There were five large ships moving into view. They were long and sleek with jutting bulky control stations at the far end. And they all had impressive gun turrets aimed at Vegeta's ship. What was going on? Earth had no space fleet to speak of. Only those ridiculously primitive space shuttles and Dr Brief's space capsules. Were these perhaps a new alien invasion? Vegeta sat up stiffly.  
  
" I am .Vegeta, Prince Vegeta. The spouse of Bulma Briefs. Ruler of the Saiyans." He said proudly, glaring at the other man with raven eyes. The other man blinked, his grey eyes going round as his face leached of all colour.  
  
"A SAIYAN?!" He cried out. Sweat slowly ran down his face. Vegeta bared his teeth in irritation. Was this guy just plain dense, or did stupidity take over all of his pathetic senses?!  
  
"Yes, do you want me to repeat my self. I really wouldn't like too." He said darkly, his eyes narrowing. The man was visibly shaking now. Vegeta was surprised this man even knew what a Saiyan was. He didn't let show though, of course.  
  
The man stuttered and apology.  
  
"Oh hell, I'm so sorry your Highness." He gasped, the pathetic creature was almost on the verge of hyperventilating. He kept bowing his head over and over again. Now Vegeta was really alarmed. What was going on?! What the fuck was going on?! He almost said this aloud.  
  
"What.did you just call me? Your Highness?" He said staring intently at the man who looked like he had pissed his pants.  
  
"Of course, Your Highness, all Saiyans are of the royal house." He bowed his head again.  
  
"Please forgive my insolence, Prince Vegeta. I would be most obliged to escort you to the Royal Landing Docks." Once again he bowed his head and once again Vegeta was left to think, what the fuck was going on?  
  
Please R+R, and it won't be long until chapter fours up, I promise. ~Well that's it for now. I'm tired and I'm dripping my Chex every where (don't ask). Oh yes one other thing, thanks to VegetaGokuLover and Carrots and Veggies for their reviews for my one-shot "Crimson Red". Don't worry I didn't forget you Chunks. Now I go to retire for to night. I bid you all adu. 


	4. Change, in the House of Flies

Hey thanks to you guys who reviewed! And super thanks to Jady for that evil idea! It came in handy to clear a rather particular writers block called procrastination.. oh I'm sure all you writer's know what I'm talking about.. _ What?! Procrastinate on a story?! Me?! Noooo..Never..-_-'  
  
  
  
Chapter four: Change, in the house of flies..  
  
The docking bay was large and elaborate. It reflected the human race all to well in its false bravado and steel faces. There were many ships all interconnected with large metal tubes which slowly spun to create an artificial gravity. The docking bay was a huge space station like none Vegeta had ever seen even from his extensive experience of such things. Humanity had out done its self in more ways than the Saiyan Prince had ever expected. It also struck a terrifying reality to him. Even if to himself he had felt that he had only been in space a short time the truth was he had been away far longer.  
  
The docking bay had a shuttle system with the great globe of Earth, the sister colonies on the Moon and the further reaching glorious planet Mars. He knew little of these advances. Only knowing what he could clearly see and guess at. He had landed the ship, which was on all a counts extremely out of date with the more recent models which had confronted him, in one of the docking bays which was to his astonishment marked with the Royal Insignia of the Saiyan Empire. He exited warily, still unsure, with good reason of what was going on. The ginger haired man turned out to be a tall but lanky man who nervously escorted him through out the metal interior of the space station.  
  
"Uh, I'm afraid that his Majesty is not here at present. You will have to take a shuttle ship to Earth to see him." He ginger man glanced once over his shoulder and Vegeta noticed the man's confused fear. "If you are who you claim to be then I'm sure his Majesty would be very interested in meeting you." Vegeta glared at him. "What do you mean claim?!" He spat. The ginger man made a nervous squeak as he was lifted off his feet and slammed into a wall. Vegeta growled into his face. "I am who I am! I am Vegeta! And if I hear one more word of doubt you will wish you didn't have limbs to be crushed.." He growled out the last words menacingly before dropping the man unceremoniously to the floor. With that he crossed his arms and continued walking in the direction the man had been leading him in. Ginger hurriedly caught up to the Prince to lead him to the shuttle bay.  
  
Vegeta waited, tapping his foot in irritation and confusion at the events occurring around him. He had to wait for an unscheduled shuttle to be readied. "I don't see why I couldn't have just flown to Earth in my own ship." He muttered to himself. ~This is talking too long! I need to see Bulma about this blasted chip and its secrets..~ He tapped his waist lightly with his right hand, checking that the little silver capsule was still attached to the inside of his amour.  
  
"Fuck it. I'll call her on a phone or some means of communication. Perhaps she can hurry these imbeciles up and convince them I can fly to Earth in Briefs ship." He stomped around the hanger for several minutes until he was convinced that there was no telephone or any thing resembling so. Grumbling and muttering curses under his breath he almost bit ginger's head off when he came back into the room  
  
"Listen here moron! I want to contact Bulma Briefs! Bring me some form of doing so now or I'll blast your worthless hide to atoms for your insolence!" The man had gone white and sweating profusely by now. Vegeta leaned closer. "And if you don't start moving I may just do so any way.." He growled out in a quiet dangerous voice. Ginger yelped and vanished back down the hall way. Vegeta looked back out at the huge open hanger. From what he could see it was obvious that human's had some how in his absence managed to harness the technology of force fields and were using it to separate the ventilated air of the hanger from the icy vacuums of space. The large while shuttle had a blue streak that ran like flame down the side of its sleek surface and had a monogrammed label which Vegeta had to walk closer to read. It said 'Son Transports' in flashy silver and dark blue. Vegeta frowned. That was odd, wasn't Son Kakarot's human name? He dismissed it as ginger ran back into the room with a small device that looked like a square cell phone.  
  
"Here you go Prince Vegeta sir!" Vegeta snatched the grey box from the panting man and glared at it. He slowly tilted his head towards the freaking man. "Fool! How do you work it!" He snarled. He was really beginning to get sick of this limp noodle excuse for a human being. Ginger almost pissed himself a second time and quickly explained. "I..uh..well.." He swallowed. "You just twist it and then speak the name of the person you want to speak to and what district they live in." Vegeta glared at the grey cube before twisting it with two hands like an Erubix cube 360 degrees clockwise. Suddenly the hologramed head of a woman appeared from the small crystal face on the top of the cube. "State the name and district.." Vegeta swiftly interrupted the face. "Bulma Briefs, Satan City." The head gave a quick nod and vanished for a moment. After a moment another head of a young man appeared. He had short black spiky hair.  
  
"This line is authorised, please state your identification." Vegeta fumed, his eyes narrowing and his teeth grinding in infuriated impatience. "GAH! I AM PRINCE VEGETA! AND YOU HAD BETTER LINK ME OR I'LL.." The face blanched and stared at him. "Vegeta?! Is that really you?!" The face stared at him with a widening grin. "Oh wow it is too! Hey its me Goten!" Vegeta stared. How could this middle aged man be the young teenaged boy he had last seen meeting Trunks before they left for school together?  
  
Goten continued. "So your finally back! Man you have no idea how long it's been..wow! " Vegeta blinked. "Look just get Bulma I need to speak to her!" Goten stared at him for a moment. Before looking away with a worried look. "Vegeta, do you know how long it's been since you left?" He said quietly. Vegeta glared and shook the cube. "I don't have time for this! Of course I know! It's been three months!" Goten stared at him again. It was really beginning to bug him. Goten's eyes seemed to grow wide and fill with sorrow for a moment. He looked away as if focusing his attention on some thing else. "Vegeta..I am 267 years old.." Vegeta stared at him for a moment, before getting angry. "There's no time for your idiocies boy! Shove over and give the phone to Bulma!" Goten closed his eyes before a shiver ran over him. When he opened his eyes they were moist. "Vegeta, I'm not joking with you." He winced and bit his lip. "Oh Kami, why does it have to be me to tell him.." Goten muttered to himself. He quickly wiped the wetness away from his face and spoke before Vegeta could say any thing. "Vegeta you have been gone from Earth for 250 years.." Vegeta stared at Goten, seeing the truth in those all too Son eyes.  
  
****  
  
HAHA! AREN'T I A CRUEL BITCH! I could have kept going! I could have made this chapter longer! But no! I didn't! And now your gonna have to squirm in your seats to know what happens next!  
  
And how evilly short is it! That's just to back up how much of a bitch I am! Me who usually writes eight pages per chapter only spat up three! HAHA! Yeah.. so tough it out. I wanna see those withdrawal symptoms coming out! Mwhehee..ok..yep where are those pills..  
  
Next up, Vegeta meets the King of Earth and has to handle some heavy horrible truths. OHHHH THE ANGST! It's thick as gravy and sweeter than blood in the next chapter of Distant Light Years..  
  
(Oh yeah by the way, for any one who doesn't know the chapter is named after Change by Deftones, one of my favourite songs at the moment. It thought it was kinda fitting considering the content of the chapter.)  
  
Chow for the mo,  
  
~Dyni~ 


	5. King Of Earth

MUAHAHAHAHAAAA...HA..hehe..yeah..well I loved the reviews, had me in stitches, no really. The pain you guys were in was so wonderful. Gees I'm such a machonist..(not really I'm just cruel). So here's some pain relief, take twice a day after meals.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: King Of Earth  
  
Vegeta stared at the holographic head of the youngest son of Goku. He slowly scowled and his fists clenched, crushing the small grey cube in his olive hands. "This.. can not be." He growled under his breath before swiftly turning on his feet and walking stiffly in the direction of his docked ship. Ginger looked up from his post where he was counting the last few minutes of his life and hurried after the frosty prince with a sweat beaded forehead.  
  
"Uh..uh Pri..Prince Vegeta, may I ask, what are you doing sir?" He stumbled after Vegeta who, of course, did not slow his pace for him. Vegeta closed his eyes in irritation. He growled.  
  
"Not that you need to know but I am leaving this instant to Earth in my OWN ship!" Ginger started to panic, his arms flapping around his head like an AWAL chicken on speed. "But! Butbutbutbutbut.." Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks so that Ginger almost ran into him, then before Ginger could do any thing, Vegeta swiftly twisted around and slammed a one fisted punch into the irritating man's solar plexus. Ginger curled up with a breathless grunt, his eyes going cross-eyed as he fell to his knees clutching his stomach before keeling over with a whimper. "Don't piss me off again." Growled the disgruntled Prince as he turned on his heal and marched back down the hall to his ship. ~Pitiful human! The man doesn't even have a name tag!~  
  
**  
  
The silver ship blasted through space, entering the Earth's atmosphere in flaming glory as the outer hull was super heated to the point of endurance. Vegeta sat stiffly in his chrome chair. As close to nervous as he ever got. It was carefully concealed behind an emotionless facade. His ebony eyes focused on the closing land mass. Sweat slowly beaded down his face from his high widow's peak.  
  
"Shit." He whispered, his teeth slowly grinding. Goten, 267 years old?! Most Saiyans never got to any age like that because they died in battle long before. But he knew his species were long lived, even though he had never met a Saiyan older than his father who had been near 190 when he was murdered by Frieza. He knew his father had been a relatively young King too. He growled low in his throat. Something wasn't right! He had known it! As soon as those ships had appeared he had sensed something had changed other than the obvious.  
  
Satan City came into his sights and almost immediately he noticed the changes. "Kami.." he gasped. Before him, instead of the bustling little city of old there was a huge metropolis of beyond sky scraper sized palaces. Great silver edifices and dead black obelisks filled with working humans running their gigantic yet petty businesses. Millions, an infinitely uncountable number of hover capsule cars zipped about the buildings like flies to a rotting corps. The great buildings did in fact remind the Prince of jutting bones protruding from the delicate infrastructure of the many rolling paths and old unused road ways which were practically abandoned on the ground levels liike the base of a rib cage. ~No No No..~ Vegeta's thoughts cycled back on them selves, repeating the same monotonous chant, the denial of the all too obvious reality that had occurred in his "three month" absence.  
  
"This is..impossible!" He gasped out, clutching the steering wheel so tight his hands dented it with a defeated groan.  
  
Vegeta carefully circumnavigated the tricky hover paths that all the other vehicles used which were only marked by little floating white plastic disks which ran down between the lanes of traffic separating one isle of chaos from the other. "How is any one meant to drive in this Hell!" He stressed before blasting out of the traffic into illegal air space and heading into the original direction of Capsule Corps.  
  
He heard the sirens before he saw them, and the loud speaker voice which rocked the air around him "PLEASE LAND YOUR VEHICLE IMMEDIATELY OR YOU WILL BE SHOT DOWN." Vegeta smirked as he sped up and snorted. "Imbeciles. They will be the ones up in flames." His swift flying silver ship dodged around various obstacles which were mainly in the form of buildings and other drivers. Then looming near the edge of Satan City CBD, he spotted about a dozen huge dome like structures which were the signature design of the Capsule Company Head Quarters.  
  
"Finally!" He flamed as he landed the ship roughly, carving up a chunk of earth and flinging a wave of dirt over most of the ancient, gnarly old rose garden out the front entrance of the main building and his home. Cursing he wrenched open the panelled door to be confronted by a battalion of police hover vehicles and mopeds all with guns pointed at his chest. Vegeta looked down with a frown at the mass of red dots on his chest and gave an irritated grunt before walking up to the main door way. "DO NOT MOVE! LAY ON THE GROUND WITH YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" Blazed the authoritative voice from the front cop car. Vegeta stopped and glared at the building a head of himself with out turning around, he shouted over his shoulder.  
  
"OR WHAT?!" He placed his hands on his hips in a cocky manor. "OR YOU WILL BE TAKEN BY FORCE AND ARRESTED." Came back the microphoned reply. At that moment, a couple came running out the front door. A middle aged man with short black hair and large, shocked black eyes holding the hand of a slightly younger woman with long lilac tresses and wide blue eyes. They stared in shock first at Vegeta then at the small army of police behind him. Vegeta narrowed his gaze as he noticed the two. ~Who are they?! And what are they doing in my house! Wait.. isn't that Goten..and that..~ His thoughts stopped working as he saw his daughter. She wasn't that little girl any more. His eyes went wide. "No.." How could this be?! This wasn't right! Why was she..could have Goten told the truth? He felt a strange pain in his chest as his eyes stared at them. If it had really been 250 years then ..Bulma! With a strangled gasp Vegeta ignored his mischief with the police and ran up, pass the two and into the house.  
  
"BULMA!" He yelled, running up the stairs and sprinting with all his speed to the main bedroom. "BUMLA! ONNA WHERE ARE YOU?!" He opened the door to see a room much different to the one he had left behind. Bulma and his own belongings were gone, replaced by alien paintings and ornaments. Other peoples clothes lined the wardrobe and all the photos held unrecognisable faces. All but two. Slowly he moved toward the photo of an old greying woman with light blue eyes and a smile which held such sadness that it pulled at his heart.  
  
"There you are onna.." He said almost too quietly for his own ears. He carefully picked up the gold plated picture frame and stared at the dusty glass. In the frame beside Bulma's photo was one of Goku with his large arms wrapped around the tiny shoulders of an infirmed Chichi. Of course Goku looked no older than the last time Vegeta had seen him, and even though he knew both photos were old he knew Kakarot would still look just as young.  
  
He turned back to the photo of Bulma. She looked so..so old. And lost. Part of her was missing. He could see it in her eyes. He realised what part that was. It was hope. She had always had hope. Hope that every thing would be all right in the end. But now, when Vegeta looked down at the forlorn shade in the photo he knew, he just knew that the hope was gone. And that was why she had died. It wasn't the old age that had killed her, it was.. Vegeta looked up, the photo slipping from his fingers to shatter on the carpet beneath his feet. Him. He had killed her. "I didn't know.." He whispered. "I didn't know."  
  
**  
  
Bra had explained to the police who Vegeta had been, and that he was in the middle of a family crisis. They had left immediately, not wanting to stir the wrath of Vegeta down on their heads. Vegeta was still standing in the bed room when Bra softly walked in with Goten behind her. "Daddy?" she whispered. "Is that really you?" Vegeta didn't answer for several long minuets. He stood, staring at the photo of Bulma that he had freed from its broken glass prison. "Yes, of course." He said in a steady voice. He turned to look at his daughter. His eyes were cold, and they immediately flew to where her hand held Goten's.  
  
"So, your together?" It was more an observed statement than a question but they both nodded. Vegeta turned his glare harshly on Goten, making the demi- Saiyan swallow before he remembered that he was much older than Vegeta now. Vegeta was a child to him. The realisation made him feel uncomfortable. Vegeta started to speak but then stopped and said something else. "Where is Trunks?"  
  
Bra's eyes lit up as a grin graced her face. "Oh he'll be so happy to see you Daddy! You have no idea what he's done for you!" She ran up to Vegeta and drew him into hug that Vegeta returned lightly. "What do you mean Bra?" Bra winked and grasped his hand. "Come on! I'll show you!" Goten gave a shy grin as Bra dragged them both out side. "Come on! I'll fly you to the palace!" Vegeta's eyes flew up to meet his daughter as she lifted into the air. She was so old..he could see her age in her eyes, if not her perfectly youthful body. Yet still, she acted so similar to that little girl of..three months ago. "Palace?" Bra laughed and flew faster towards the centre of Satan City. Vegeta and Goten swiftly caught up to her as they swerved around the buildings. It felt weird to him, flying like this out in public. Even though he had never really had a problem with it, Bulma always had before and so he didn't do it to appease her.  
  
All thought where wiped out when he saw the building in the exact centre of Satan City. It was a huge spiralling palace, with twisting turrets and white walls. Crimson flags fluttered from the towers, the symbol of the Saiya-jin royalty spread proudly in the winds. Vegeta stared, it was almost an exact replica of his old home on Planet Vegeta from so long ago. Except here and there were obvious differences. Many of the wings were of human design and the swimming pools, sporting gyms and dojos were very different to any Saiyan fighting arena.  
  
"Amazing.." He whispered. Bra grinned over her shoulder at him.  
  
"This is where the King of Earth lives Daddy." Vegeta stared at her.  
  
"The King of Earth?! There is no such thing!"  
  
Bra nodded. "Not yet there isn't Daddy, but Trunks is the Prince of Earth, and I am the Princess, so what does that make you Daddy?"  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Ohhhhhhh..wow that should put some hearts to rest. Surely you know who the King Of Earth is now right? Hehehehee..oh its a dream come true..*dances around at her own genius* I am so smart! I am so smart! Ok.pills taken, check.  
  
Right, next chapter offers some explanations! So if your confused, which you shouldn't be cause I wrote it out in black and white, I'm sure Trunks will be happy to oblige ..or will he?! O_o Who knows?! I don't, cause I haven't written it yet bakas! *smacks them around the head* Any suggestions and ideas are always welcome.  
  
Ok..so..um..yeah..  
  
Chow!  
  
~Dynishra~ 


	6. Freak on a Leash

Hello! Hey I loved the reviews! Thanks you guys! Hey I just have to say one thing..ok I have two things to say but who cares any way.. one..chunky, your dead right, things aren't perfect, I didn't forget that, I was just soooo happy that Vegeta was King of Earth.. but is he and does he want to be? O_o  
  
The second thing.. I'M IN A STORY!!!^_^ YEAH THAT'S RIGHT ME!!! Go read Murphy's Law by the fantastic and wicked Jady!!!! I'M IN IT!!! AND I'M EVIL!!! YAY! Heheheee..yeah..erm..ok _  
  
Oh yeah and a third thing heh.. almost forgot.. there's a little bit of this chapter that's kinda like a song fic, it's just a little bit when Vegeta's going through some..problems. The song is "Freak on a Leash" by Korn, one of my favourites! I was writing this and I was listening to that song and I realised, hey..that's kinda how Vegeta's feeling right now! And so..hey-presto..(not just a pasta!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Freak on a Leash  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Vegeta stared at his daughter like she had just lost it or something. Bra laughed.  
  
"Gees Daddy.." She shook her head. "Come on, I'll take you to Trunks. He'll explain every thing." Then with out another word she descended toward the palace, landing in a large open marble court in front of a long wing of the palace of a delicate peach coloured marble which rose high on white pillars and that arched over to connect with each other. The marble court was chequered in brilliant slabs of white and black marble. Obsidian statues arched up out of the marble in the forms of dancing dryads or nymphs with water tumbling over there slender bodies. Here and there rose magnificent hematite lions, roaring with invisible voices, and great stone dragons perched on all fours ready to leap into the dazzling blue skies and tear at the silver clouds with great golden claws.  
  
A wide eyed Vegeta was dragged along the marble pathway through one of the arches and into the great white marble halls hung with golden drapes and red panelled doors. Fountains and statues were equally placed with huge wide pots filled with knee high gardens with tropical flowering plants and twisting vines which ran rampant up the marble pillars. Human servants hurried about, keeping their eyes lowered to the three Saiyans as they walked the halls towards the main conference room.  
  
  
  
*..Something takes a part of me,  
  
Something lost and never seen..*  
  
  
  
  
  
~ What is this?! What the hell is all this?!~ Vegeta felt dazed, things were happening to fast for his liking. He didn't understand half of what was going on. What had Trunks done?! Were was Kakarot?! Why was nothing making any sense what so ever?! And WHY would nobody tell him what the fuck was going on! If 250 years had indeed passed then.. Vegeta felt like screaming with his confusion. He didn't want to wait for Trunks to tell him what was going on, he just wanted to know, and know right now! Snapping his arm out of his daughters grasp he stood his ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
*..Everytime I start to believe,  
  
Something's raped and taken from me..from me..*  
  
  
  
  
  
Bra turned back with confusion. "Daddy? What's wrong?"  
  
Vegeta blinked. "What's wrong?! YOUR ASKING ME WHATS WRONG?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IS WRONG!!" The Prince seethed, this whole thing, it was madness, he must be dreaming. He clenched his fists, his nails cutting into his palms. "I..come back from deep space, I find my wife is long dead! Trunks rules the world and..! YOU ASK ME WHATS WRONG?!"  
  
  
  
*..Life's always gotta be messing with me,  
  
Can't it chill and let me be free?..*  
  
  
  
He realised his hands were shaking, blood dripped from his fists to the floor. He clenched his teeth, his rage was on the verge of loosing it and he.. had no idea what to do. He had never been in such a situation. One moment his life had been the most peaceful it had ever been ever and now, it was taken from him again! He was fucking cursed! He knew it! Or perhaps he would wake up, to find himself staring out at that garden. The one which he use to sit at the window in one of the many spare guest rooms and watch as it transformed from a light filled backyard, to the seventh level of hell with the departing of the light. Perhaps that night, when he had been watching the needle like grass grow up towards the great grandiose of the dark infected heavens, he had fallen asleep, and this was all simply the dream caused by such melancholic thinking.  
  
  
  
*..Can't I take away all this pain?  
  
I try to everynight, all in vain, in vain..*  
  
  
  
  
  
But it wasn't a dream was it.  
  
  
  
*..Sometimes I cannot take this place,  
  
Sometimes it's my life I can taste,  
  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face,  
  
You'll never see me fall from grace..*  
  
  
  
He was awake, and had been all these last three months. All these years on Earth had passed and he had lost the one whom he had loved the most. He had loved Bulma. He had never said it, but he knew she had known. He could tell by the way she looked at him sometimes, he could tell she knew. He would look right back at her when she looked at him like that. Sometimes he even gave a ghost of a smile. And sometimes she would return it. But..she was gone. Lost to the sands of time. The only person that had made his trial worth it was gone. All that pain he had been through in his life. All that pain that had carved up his soul and mind into the person he was now, had been vanquished by those sapphire eyes. And the pain had left his heart. Some would call it a weakness, he knew he had once, but then when he was with her; it was his greatest strength. Now..she was..gone.  
  
  
  
*..Something takes a part of me,  
  
You and I were meant to be..  
  
A cheap fuck for me to lay,  
  
Something takes a part of me..*  
  
  
  
He stared at the floor in front of him. Why did he feel like this?! It was tearing him up inside. He felt like his heart was slowly being ripped out as realisation faded back into reality. He winced. Why did it hurt so much? He wasn't sure if he could stand it. No! No, he couldn't let his strength fail him like this! He..didn't understand. Or perhaps, he did, perhaps he understood all too well. He sucked in a sharp breath. He realised Bra and Goten were staring at him. "What?!" He barked and shoved past them. "Where is that boy.." He growled and followed his Ki towards a pair of large chestnut doors. Vegeta felt strange, like there was a big lump of lead forming in his chest where his heart once was. It was painful.  
  
  
  
*..Feeling like a freak on a leash,  
  
Feeling like I have no release,  
  
How many times have I felt diseased?  
  
Nothing in my life is free.. is free..*  
  
  
  
He smacked the doors open to see a long room with wide open windows. At the far end of the room stood a man looking out over the city. He had long pale lilac hair that was tied back with a strip of black ribbon, his well toned muscles could be seen through the tight royal blue uniform he wore. He turned his head to the disturbance at the door and his ocean blue eyes opened wide as he looked on his father.  
  
"Trunks!" Barked Vegeta as he stormed over to his stunned son. "What is the meaning of this!" He stopped in front of Trunks and crossed his arms. How had the boy got so tall?! Even when Trunks had been 17 Vegeta was sure he wouldn't grow any taller.  
  
Trunks stared at Vegeta. Was this..really..his father?! It had been so long! Trunks sucked in a breath as he took one stumbling step backwards. But how?! He was sure Vegeta was dead! After Bulma had died.. he had tried so hard to contact him! He had even travelled into space to find him, he had gone every where he could think that his father would travel to, including New Namek. But to no avail. When he had returned defeated, he had several times tried the Dragon Balls. But like his mother's attempt, they didn't work.  
  
For the longest time he had broken down, blaming him self for his mother's death and Vegeta leaving. So, he had tried to do what he could to keep the Saiyan spirit alive that his father had so believed in. And the best way he could think of it was by taking over Earth.  
  
At first he had started politically, getting on the good side of one of the world's most powerful leaders with his power as Capsule Corps President and the richest man on Earth. But that soon fell to ruin when the human's went to war.  
  
It was long and bloody, many battles were fought, and Trunks became the leader of a rebel army fighting for peace. With Goku and his sons backing him. It was simple to one night, eliminate the leaders and bring the people to him using clever words. No one knew he had assassinated them, not even Goku. It had been a painful time, being a civil war there was not much the Saiyan's could do to save the Earth from her self. Trunks saw this as the only way, and the best advantage to his plan. He had immediately ordered a mass genocide of the losing enemies families, Goku had been horrified and had left Trunks in the lurch to lead the nations for himself, something that Trunks had been waiting for.  
  
Goku had been a hindrance. He would have never let Trunks make Earth a New Vegeta-sei with all his self righteous bull shit. Trunks was a bitter man, the only Son that stuck by him during this was Goten, his best friend. Goten had also been a bitter man, he had gone through two wives, both had died of old age and when his three daughters too began to grow old and die he had turned to the Briefs to deal with his pain.  
  
It was Bra, a kindred spirit who had also lost several husbands, in the war and to age, and many of her own children to time with out growing older in appearance than a 40 year old woman, had immediately understood the youngest Son male.  
  
Their friendship had turned to love and Trunks had approved. It was how it should be, they were both Saiyans after all.  
  
Trunks had proclaimed himself ruler of Earth, but not King. In his twisted grief filled mind, he knew he could never claim to be King, it was his father that deserved that title. And there his father stood. After 250 years of hate and pain, the man he had idolised stood before him once more.  
  
"Well?! Are you going to answer or are you just going to stand there!" Vegeta said, his eyes frowning. He was confused by Trunks's reaction. He wondered for a moment if Trunks was still the ignorant boy he once was. Looking in to his son's hard eyes, he doubted it. So many things had changed.  
  
"Father." Trunks grounded out the word. He didn't want to get emotional, not now, not in front of his father. "I took Earth for you." He said staring at Vegeta. Vegeta blinked. Was this Trunks? He looked like Trunks but.. Vegeta cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Son.." He said slowly. "What do you mean you 'took Earth'? What has happened here. This isn't the Earth I left behind three months ago." Trunks was sure he was going to weep, it was his father, right?  
  
"It has been 250 years, father. 250 years." He said low, crossing his arms. In 250 years Trunks had had all the time in the world to perfect his father's staunch emotionless expression. "Do you really think nothing would change in 250 years. Nothing at all?! People died, including many that we know..knew. Yes, many." He skipped around the obvious death of his mother. "I rule Earth now, it's mine. After the wars I was their only hope. Yes, their only hope. There was no one else. No one at all." He gestured out the window, out over the great Mecca of human civilisation which had once been Satan City. "This is my world and I took it for you." He gripped the window sill tightly. He looked back at his father, his eyes gleaming with a strange intensity. "And now your back, it's yours. Yes all yours." He smiled with pride and stared at his father.  
  
Vegeta's left eyebrow rose slightly. Did Trunks just ..rave?  
  
"My Earth? So that is why you fly the flag of the Saiyan Royalty." Vegeta turned around to face the window to look out over the city. There was something seriously wrong with his son. He had taken over the Earth and was now giving it to him. He didn't know really how to react. It was a strange feeling, this indecisiveness. He muttered to himself in quiet confusion.  
  
"The Earth..is mine."  
  
  
  
****  
  
Well that's chapter six. And I really need your guys help! I NEED IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! I FEEL A WRITERS BLOCK COMING ON!!! AAHHHH!! Its scary and it might traumatise me as much as Trunks is in my story.. which is quite a bit by the looks of it.. SOOO how is Vegeta going to react? And what has happened to Goku and Gohan? And is there a threat looming on the horizon? And is Trunks as stable as..er..he is ah not O_o..WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! I NEED YOU GUYS TO HELP ME!! Things are not all as they seem in the world of Trunks's Earth..wooooooh.. Ideas? Please? *glares* I'm not going to beg.. I AM NOT!  
  
Chow for the mo..  
  
~Dynishra~ 


	7. The Victims

Hey hey people, here's chapter seven, nice and dark. And may I also say rather disturbing..*hides the video of 'American Psycho' behind her back with a cheesy grin* hehe..ok so..read..^_^'  
  
Chapter Seven: The Victims.  
  
The sleeping figure tossed savagely in his sleep. Over and over again he saw the bullet pass through her chest and she would fall to the ground, blood oozing in great gushes from the wound. Her hand would slowly reach up towards him, her eyes pleading before she uttered his name with her last breath, her face bleeding before falling to the blood muddied earth face first. His name would always echo around in his head, her voice fill of pain until he would sit up in bed screaming. This night was no different.  
  
"GOOOHHHHHAAAAANNNN.." He bolted up. "AHHHHHHH!" He blinked staring into black space. He buried his face in his hands, tears weeping from his eyes. It had been 200 years since she had died, a woman in her prime. 200 years and still he dreamt about that moment he knew he could have prevented. He and Videl had been assisting in an armed robbery when the robber's accomplice had taken them by surprise. The first shot had bounced harmlessly off Gohan, but the second had blasted through Videl's heart, spraying the ground behind her with blood. The whole thing had been in slow motion, with the robber turning to run, Gohan screaming in rage at his wife's dead body before he had taken after the murderer to do bloody justice. He had torn the man limb from limb. Literally.  
  
It was something that had never left him now it was awoken. That Saiyan blood lust. He hid it the best he could. But the memories of the incident often crashed into his mind at unusual moments. Memories of him ripping the man to pieces, chunk by bloody chunk. Innards spilling out in slimy puddles. Bones snapping like rocks cracking against his skull. The man had screamed so much, it had been bliss to his ears to hear that sickening music. Momentary madness, his father had said. But he knew otherwise, and he knew his father understood it too.  
  
It had shaken him to see the same rage in his father when Pan had died. Gohan had gone numb when it had happened. His little angel. Apparently quarter Saiyans didn't live near as long as half Saiyans let alone full. She had died only fifty years ago. Gohan hated him self for not spending more time with her. After Videl's death he had distanced himself from every one. Including his daughter, the person that had needed him the most. She had never been married, or had children even though it was something Videl had always wanted for her daughter. Gohan reasoned that it was because of Videl's death that Pan had given up on relationships. Why, he didn't understand. He didn't stop to think that his exclusion of her in his life might have made her think badly of men in general. She had been engaged when Videl had been killed, the wedding had been broken off and she and her partner had separated shortly after.  
  
Gohan wiped his face on the sheet. It came away bloody. He had scratched himself all over his face again.  
  
Then had come the Civil War. Long and horrible. Gohan was glad that Videl hadn't been around to witness it. He had joined Trunks's rebel army in taking Earth back to peace along with his father and brother. Cities had been decimated by nuclear missiles until Goku had systematically stolen every nuclear missile on the planet and thrown them into the sun using his Instant Transmission. Trunks had destroyed research facilities stopping the manufacture of new ones. They had hoped that it would end the war.  
  
Sadly humans were stupider than they thought.  
  
Invading armies had joined forces and fought against them, calling them the Saiyan Plague. Gohan had been disgusted. All his life all he had ever done was protect these people and now, after helping them, they had tried to destroy them! He had wanted to go out there and slaughter them all, seeing Videl's killer in every face. Goku had managed to stop him, but neither had realised that Trunks had wanted a similar thing.  
  
Gohan's breathing broke with a sob. "Fuck.." he whispered, closing his eyes to the darkness.  
  
One night Trunks had approached Gohan, it had been a long bloody day, forced to fight a human war using human methods with barbaric guns. Gohan had wanted blood on his hands, fighting this way was not helping his natural Saiyaness to rage and fight with his bare hands. He had watched Trunks break down in battle, throwing his gun aside to run roaring into the fray, spreading blood and death like a wave. Goku had subdued him, but Gohan had watched the younger Saiyan fight with a hungry glint, he too had wanted to spill blood to the ground. Only his fathers quick actions against Trunks had made him hesitate..  
  
Goku had knocked the berserking warrior out with a swift blow to the back of the head and had called a retreat back to base. The base was an old abandoned army facility in the interior of a mountain, miles from any where. That same day they had brought in Bra's second husband badly wounded. He was a great human general by the name of Roget. The man was a brilliant tactician, picking every battle field with precise genius. All the dying man could think of was how could he have been so stupid, his error had been so great, he deserved to die. It had been a sad day. Perhaps it had been what had sparked Trunks off to begin with. He had been good friends with Roget after all.  
  
Trunks had come up to him that evening and had asked him if he wished to indulge in a little assassination. Gohan had stared at him, the thought of warm blood flooding his hands came to his mind. He wanted to refuse, but he wanted even greater to accept. He wanted to sate that growing blood lust. Goten had been standing in the shadows behind Trunks in obvious agreement with Trunks's plan to knock off all the leaders of the opposition. Gohan had hesitated. He looked over his shoulder where his father was comforting a grieving Bra, Pan had been there too, helping her long time friend. He looked back at the two young men. Both had been ravaged by the pain of war. He could see it in their eyes. But Gohan felt that little thing inside him that was screaming "No!". That little thing that made him kill Cell and fight Buu for the Earth with out loosing it. His sanity, founded on the love of his family.  
  
He glanced at Goten. He could see his brother had lost that, if he had ever had it in the first place. He had thought he had once, long before his wife and daughters had been murdered in their beds by the soldiers while he had been out fighting battles with his father. He felt sorry for Goten, in many ways the boy was even worse off than Gohan had been. Gohan's childhood had been ripped away from him at an early age. Goten had grown up enough to know what peace and happiness in a family was like. So loosing it had been even worse for him.  
  
Gohan had answered Trunks with the only answer he knew would save his sanity from the murder Trunks and his brother were about to commit. "No Trunks. I can't." And it was true. If he was to stay sane, he couldn't possibly do what the two demi-Saiyans then flew out to do. He had never told his father about Trunks asking him. When Goku had found out about the monstrous act the next day he had seemed horrified and refused to continue helping Trunks if he did another thing like it. Trunks had then proclaimed himself ruler and conqueror over the invading armies and sentenced the old leader's families to death. Goku had left then, Gohan had followed even though in his heart of hearts he had wanted to stay and watch the slaughter Trunks and Goten then committed. Maybe even joined in..  
  
Gohan stared down at his hands. He slowly looked down at the sleeping woman beside him. She was a nothing, just a fuck. He stared back at the white walls of his room. It was cold. He looked back at that slim neck and reached a hand out to it. ~Break it.~ Came the voice in his head. ~Mince it to bone.~ He stared. He bit his lip. ~Just a little perhaps..~ He wrapped his hand around the throat of the sleeping woman and slowly crushed it. She awoke just before she had died, a gurgling scream and then that was it. He shivered. He wasn't insane, he just needed to.. kill some times. For the last seventy years life had been strangely uneventful. Even though he half-heartedly helped his father take down Trunks's magnificent empire. Goku did not want to slaughter masses like he had in the Civil War. He instead hindered Trunks through destroying his many means of transporting goods and products though out Earth and the space colonies as he could when the fancy took him. Gohan thought it was stupid. There was no point in continuing a lost fight. Earth was at peace now, it should be left at it. Besides, Gohan thought, all his father was hurting was Goten and Bra since it was their transport company that ran that sort of thing. Son Transports, Gohan thought it was mockingly ironic. He truly wondered at his father's sanity at times. It was petty, these sabotages his father staged.  
  
With a sigh he stood and fumbled around until he found a pair of light blue shorts. He pulled them on and walked around the bed to the dead wench. He wrapped a blanket around her, tying a knot in it and grabbed her foot, dragging her off the bed. Her head hit the floor with a thunk. He dragged her out of his door and down the hall, contemplating on weather to go to see Trunks or not.  
  
He was getting bored of his father's idiocy. He knew his father wasn't stupid but he was definitely beginning to annoy him with the way he was acting. He just wished his father would accept the situation and move on with life. He hadn't been the same since Bulma had died. It was like that had assured him that Vegeta wasn't returning. Gohan him self, had not missed the Saiyan Prince at first, but as time went on he realised how much more boring his training was with out a bit of a challenge. His father always went light on him. He hated it.  
  
A trail of blood followed Gohan as he dragged the body towards the trash dispenser in the middle of the hall. He looked up and saw Goku staring at him at the other end of the hall. He froze. "Gohan, what are you doing?" Goku's eyes flicked from the wrapped up body to his son. Gohan blinked and looked back at the body before facing his father again. "I'm um.. just getting rid of some trash." He pulled the chute open with one hand and shoved the bloody package down the dark opening, dripping warm blood on his arms and the floor. Goku stared at the blood before looking away with a dazed expression. "Uh..ok, Gohan. Have a good sleep." He walked off down the hall towards his rooms. Gohan stared after his father, his eyes wide. He shivered slightly. "Never underestimate the power of denial.." Gohan muttered as he turned and walked back to his rooms, lonely and dark.  
  
****  
  
Vegeta stood looking out over the city. From here he could sense Kakarott and his brat Gohan many miles away. They didn't hide their power levels at all. The city was long asleep, even the huge office towers did not flicker. It was very silent, the hover cars made little nose as they flew though the warm night air. "So this is all mine." He smiled slightly and crossed his arms. Trunks had told him of every thing that had happened since he had left. It was a sad story, yet Vegeta was sorry he had missed the wars. It would have been interesting to say the least. He was surprised at his son's change over the years. He was a cold ruthless man, yet still held some strange compassion for his loved ones. He wasn't convinced yet that his son was mad. He was mearly the outcome of so many years of pain and suffering.  
  
He heard the soft foot falls behind him as Goten walked up to the window next to the new King. Goten stared dispassionately out the window. Was that a hint of contempt Vegeta saw in the man's eyes as he looked out over the city? "Do you know why the Civil Wars started Vegeta? Did Trunks tell you?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at the youngest Son. "No he didn't." Goten shook his head slightly with an ironic smile.  
  
"He was bored."  
  
Vegeta turned to face him. "What?!"  
  
Goten grinned. It wasn't a nice smile. "He was bored. He got on the good side of on of the worlds greatest leaders and manipulated him into a position where he had to declare war on another world power. He was bored, he wanted some thing to happen." Goten turned to stare out the window again. Vegeta blinked. His son had instigated the whole thing? He was amazed yet faintly horrified. "I and your self are the only ones who know." Said Goten quietly. Vegeta slowly nodded, taking in the information. This place, this time, it was so different! He wondered for a moment if the Civil Wars would have even happened if he had been here. He would have made sure the brat was never bored that was for sure. What if he hadn't left? He frowned at what could have been.  
  
He heard Goten sigh softly. "What does Trunks use you for?" Asked the Saiyan no Ou. Goten slowly turned to stare at him.  
  
"Use me?" He gave another sigh. And looked sadly out the window again. "Your right, he does use me." He looked down for a moment, his eyes sad. "Mine and Bra's company, and of course Son Transports." He smirked. It looked strangely normal on his face. "He is not the man I once knew." His words were chilling and he turned to leave. Vegeta caught his arm.  
  
"Wait." Goten turned to look at him with some surprise. Vegeta pulled a small metallic capsule from his pocket. He gently unscrewed the top and tapped a small micro chip into his white gloved hand. "This is the reason I came back when I did." He picked the chip up to hold it between his finger and thumb to Goten.  
  
Goten stared at it, his eyes narrowed. "What is it?"  
  
Vegeta stared at it for a minute. "I was hoping Bulma could tell me. It needs some kind of viewing device to see what's on it, but that's Bulma's speciality not mine." He caught him self. Was, it *was* her speciality. Goten held his hand out with questioning eyes. Vegeta nodded and placed it gently in his hand. Goten held it close to his face.  
  
"I think I can help you with that." He looked back up to the King who's eyes had widened in surprise for a split second before Vegeta had hid himself behind a facade of indifference. Goten snorted. Vegeta hadn't been quick enough. "Just because I look like my dad doesn't mean I'm brainless.." He closed his fist around the chip for a second before handing it back to the Ou. Vegeta quirked an eye brow at him. "Where did you get this from?" Vegeta wondered weather it was wise to tell him, then dismissed the paranoid thought, what did it matter?  
  
"When Vegeta-sei was destroyed the moons were left intact. The closest, the one all Saiyans associated with power and might, Gekko, had a long abandoned base on its surface. It was to this moon I went to see the last place of my people. Here I found this chip. I do not know what might be on it." There was only so much he would tell the half bred son of a third class. Issues of Saiyan Royalty had nothing to do with him Vegeta paused though, Goten was married to his daughter, and if he and Trunks were ever killed that would make Bra Queen and Goten her consort. It was a very high station for any Saiyan, to be consort, almost as powerful as being the ruling monarch them selves. Still, Goten didn't need to know what the hologram had said. No one did.  
  
Goten looked at him, his eyes widened. He had always, along with every one else, thought that Vegeta had gone to train in space. He would never had thought the former Saiyan Prince would be bothered to venture to some far off moon which held nothing for no one any more. Well it had obviously meant some thing to the usually cold and indifferent man. Goten nodded. "I'll go see what I can do about getting that chip working." With that he turned and slowly walked out of the room. Finally! Something worth his while to do instead of Trunks's pointless pursuits for more power. He smiled to himself, it had been a while.  
  
Vegeta turned to look out the window again. he marvelled slightly how time and pain changed every one. Even those he thought were changeless, like Goten. He had always thought he would be that happy-go-lucky young man, but that was not to be. Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Oh yes, victims aren't we all."  
  
****  
  
Soooo..what did you think of that huh?! Man, am I a machine, I only just wrote the seventh chapter to Saiyan Spirit last night! And I think this is one of the longest chapters for Distant Light Years that I have ever written. Heh.. OK enough of the self gloating, and I have to thank all you guys for your fantastic ideas! They sparked my flickering brain like a super nova! I know this chapter might seem a little dark, but..hell live with it. It seems to be how this story's turning out. It's got a mind of its own..O_o! No really it does.. PLEASE tell me what you think! It really helps me to write in a way people enjoy! And another thing, for all you guys who like this one but are also looking for a bit-o humour, read my other story Saiyan Spirit, its got sadness, funniness, hateness, angst, and otherness.. And a lot of action. Well it has more action than this one any way, especially in the way of fight scenes. There's a big one at the beginning between Goku and Vegeta that's quite angsty. PLUS I have a pitiful amount of reviews for it and I guess this would be classed as a kinda..begging *winces at the hated word!*. Though of course I don't see it as that, no not at all _'.  
  
So..yeah..um.ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!.  
  
Chow for the mo!  
  
~Dynishra~ 


	8. The Army of the Red Monkeys

This is Chapter Eight people! Look and see the madness unfold with in! hmm, yes well.. I have a little problem. You see in a few short days I will be leaving home, all grown up, to take flight into the big wide world. Poor and with only $250 bucks on my back. And some soap. No computer! No not where I'm going! But don't despair! This doesn't mean I won't stop writing this or any of my other stories! All it means is that it will take longer for me to up load my chapters onto the net! I will try to get onto an Internet capable computer at least once a fortnight to post'em. That is until I get rich enough to buy my own comp.  
  
I've transferred my entire file system onto three CD's, that's hundreds of pics and scraps of stories that I've started or taken off the net to read off-line.  
  
So put down those ropes, and that over-dose of pills there, and sit back and relax. I'm not out of the race yet! I'll just be lagging behind a little. But I have my jogging shoes, and my sweat bands. I may have packed my trench coat, but I'll be wearing it on the bus. In other words, don't forget about me just yet, the shows not over till the fat lady sings..  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: The Army of the Red Monkeys  
  
He picked up the thin bone and tapped it on the fine china plate in front of him. He rested his head on his hand in a bored fashion. Huffing lilac hair from his eyes he sat back, playing with the bone between his fingers. He glanced over at his sister who sat half way down the long mahogany dinning table. If she wasn't here he would be able to gnaw on the gristle which the bone still held on each end. For some obscene reason Bra hated the crunching of chicken gristle, and thought it was disgusting. Trunks thought it was stupid, when you eat you eat the whole thing unless it was too hard to eat like the T-bone in a steak. He could understand not eating that because he had seen Goten try to once and Trunks had needed to punch him on the back to remove the bone lodged in his throat.  
  
He smirked at the memory and flicked the bone in his hand. With a twist of his wrist he flung it a Goten who sat at the opposite end of the table. With out looking up Goten raised a finger and blasted the small bone into a pile of ash which snowed onto the vanished table top. Trunks barked out a laugh and then got the full glare of his angry sister.  
  
"Animals!" She yelled as she pushed herself away from her food and stormed out of the room followed by Trunks's giggling. Goten looked up at his friend.  
  
"Gees Trunks, why do you always do that." Goten tried to cover a smirk. He did want to support his wife, but she *had* just called them both animals. At that moment Vegeta walked through the door, he was wearing his usual blue spandex instead of his new royal uniform. He glanced after Bra and then shrugged before sitting down at the dinning table.  
  
He shot Trunks a stony look. "Have you quite finished?"  
  
Trunks muffled his giggling and his face immediately fell into a mirror of his fathers emotionless expression. "Yes." He said in a bland voice. Vegeta stared at him harshly for a moment. His son was acting very strange. Perhaps it was a mental condition? Perhaps it was the years living in loneliness. Vegeta had never heard anything about Trunks having a wife or family of his own.  
  
He chowed down his meal in record time. Vegeta wanted to explore. He especially wanted to find Kakarott. Vegeta wasn't feeling much like a King, Trunks still ran every thing, it was now just all done in his name and Vegeta didn't really feel like changing things just yet. An official proclamation had been announced the day before that the King had finally returned from his "endeavours into space". So Vegeta knew every one would know he was back now. He was sure even Kakarott would. But who knew how his former rival was. None of them seemed to have heard from him in years. Not even Goten.  
  
Trunks stared at his father for several minutes. His father was back. Kami, it had been so long! He blushed slightly. ~I can't believe I use to think so little of him! I wish I had paid more attention to all the things he tried to teach me.. Well there he is. I know he's proud. He has to be! I took over the world to prove my worth to him!~ He sat forward in his seat. He fidgeted slightly. "Father. You are proud of what I've done right?! Your proud of me yes?!?!" He stared, his eyes round. Vegeta glanced up and was slightly taken back by his son's mad look. He wasn't sure what to say, his son was obviously unstable. He hesitated. If he said the wrong thing.. how would he react?  
  
Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the palace. The siren went up and the lights flashed crimson. "What the fuck?!" Cried Goten jumping to his feet. "WARNING! WARNING! THE PALACE IS UNDER ATTACK, VACATE THE BUILDING AT THE CLOSEST AVALABLE EXIT! WARNING! WARNING! THE PALACE.." Another massive explosion rattled Trunks's china. Vegeta was gone in seconds with out a word. Goten followed, a flash of black.  
  
Trunks stood slowly and turned to look out the window. He recognised the emblem on the sides of the attacking helicopters immediately. It was a red monkey. The symbol of the human resistance. They called them selves the Army of the Red Monkey (A/N: Gimme a break, I love that movie 12 Monkeys alright..). They had been inactive for the last five years. Obviously they had been mustering their forces behind Trunks's back. He snarled. Just his luck. Well, he'll be able to take them out easily enough. He smirked and walk off down the dark hallway towards the disturbance.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Goku watched his son where he stood on the cliff. His arms folded, his face a scowl. Goku watched his son, a worried frown creased his face. He looked away, ashamed. He had seen what Gohan had done. He didn't want to believe it. It wasn't possible. Was it?  
  
The battle had just started in the city below. The Red Monkeys. He had nothing to do with them any more. He staged his own sabotage on the Empire. The Red Monkeys were a bunch of suicidal morons, as his son had once blatantly put it. They thought they could actually beat Trunks into submission. But that's not why Goku had come out here after his son. It seemed the Red Monkey's had a new weapon. A huge fucking rail cannon which was decimating the city as they watched.  
  
"Where the hell did they get that from.." Goku muttered as he watched with worry. So far all the cannon had fired was two shots. Both hitting the palace. It was situated about 20 clicks out of the city, in the desert west of it. As soon as the blasted thing hit any other building he was going to be all over it like a tonne of bricks. That is if Trunks didn't get to it first. Woe be to them who have to face that evil tyrant. Goku had heard of what Trunks did to rebels that were captured. He winced. It wasn't pretty.  
  
He didn't believe a word of that royal proclamation bull shit that stated Vegeta had returned. He hadn't sensed the man, nor did he believe his old rival and friend would ever return from the depths of space. He was positive Trunks was using it as a ploy to control the people. Vegeta's antics were in every history book, Trunks had been sure to install terror into the general populous of Vegeta's horrifying past. They must fear their King as he was all powerful. And as far as Goku was concerned the lavender haired monster was King in all but name.  
  
Another blast shattered out the left sector of the huge palace. The palace itself was a marvel of building design. Covering over a square kilometre wide just in the main building it's self. Gohan frowned deeper. He should do something. He could hear the screaming from here. It sent a shiver down his spine. He spat on the ground. What would Videl do? She would do what ever she could to stop that rail cannon. But a cannon that size! It could kill a Saiyan.  
  
He lifted off the cliff and blasted towards it. He saw two flashes of black with golden auras in the distance. They had to be Trunks and Goten. Perhaps this time he wouldn't turn down their proposal.  
  
****  
  
Goten spotted his brother heading for the huge rail cannon in front of them. He could sense Vegeta to his left. They had to have about an even power level. This amused him slightly. It had taken Goten 250 years to get a power level about equal to Vegeta's. It was astonishing really. When you think of how old Vegeta was in comparison now. It had taken Trunks's father only 40 or so years to get this powerful. It had taken Goten 250.  
  
Gohan arrived first. Goku watched from a distance as his eldest slaughtered the rebels mercilessly. He looked away sadly. If only things had been different.  
  
Goten watched with a quiet awe as his brother revelled in his Saiyan side. "Man, he's lost it." He shook his head. He never would have thought it would happen. His brother use to be such a stable force in his life. Now look at him. He narrowed his eyes from the explosion as the four helicopters the Red Monkeys had erupted into fire and crashed into the ground as burning wrecks.  
  
Vegeta watched with wide eyes. Things were.. defiantly not the way they were meant to be.  
  
Gohan swooped down snatching up two machine gun welding soldiers, who both screamed as he snapped their necks and threw them down on top of their comrades. He watched one of the female rebels run over to a fallen man, tears weeping down her face as she fell beside him. "Johnny no!" She screamed before Gohan raised a hand subconsciously and blasted her into a roasting carcass. He looked at his hand. He had just murdered her. An innocent. "Kami, what am I doing?!" He breathed as he stared in horror as the rail cannon was turned to face him. Its huge back nozzle aimed at his small body.  
  
"I should let it take me.. damn it. What have I become.." He watched slowly as it charged, blue static flickering around it between the giant magnets that shot the shells from its large squat base. Then a black blur zipped out of his peripheral vision and side swiped him. He was smashed into the earth, mounds of dirt rolled up around his impact. The cannon let off with a horrendous boom, shaking the ground around him.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing boy?!" He felt a heavy punch smack his head sideways and bring stars to his eyes. He blinked in confusion before he turned to look up at the owner of the voice. Scowling black eyes glared back from a pointy face, with jagged black spikes of hair which flamed upward in an all too familiar design. Gohan slowly sat up, his hand slipped on a loose pebble and he fell back with a jarring impact to his back.  
  
"What would your father think?! He would be disgraced that his eldest born let himself be killed with out a fight!" Vegeta kicked Gohan back as he tried to stand again. Gohan wiped the blood from his lip. Trunks landed beside his father. He looked down at Gohan like one would look at an insect.  
  
"Thank you father, for taking down this traitor." He muttered before looking hungrily over to the screaming soldiers, who were running for their lives. Gohan could hear Goten laughing. He didn't want to know at what. Vegeta looked at his son in disgust. "Traitor? Gohan isn't a traitor boy."  
  
Trunks snapped his head to his father in surprise. "What?!"  
  
Vegeta glared at his son. "He came here to stop the rail cannon obviously." He turned to see the huge metallic thing which sat humming. He raised an arm straight out pointed at it, his hand vertical, his fingers together and his thumb tucked in front, over the palm. He said nothing as he blasted the cannon. There was a magnificent explosion, shattering shrapnel every where. The bits off metal bounced off their skin, but slashed the running soldiers to ribbons. Shrieks and blood curdling screams followed. Vegeta turned back to where Gohan had regained his feet and was staring at him coldly.  
  
"When did you return?" He asked sullenly. Vegeta watched him for a moment. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and he spun around to come face to face with Goku.  
  
"Kakarott!" He barked with a snarl. Damn it, he had given him a fright. He hated to be taken by surprise. Goku stared at him. He couldn't believe it! He poked Vegeta in the chest just to see if it wasn't another illusion. Vegeta punched him backward. Nope, he was real alright. "Amazing.." he whispered as he stood up again rubbing his cheek. "It really is you."  
  
Vegeta growled sullenly. "Of course it's me baka." He crossed his arms. Then snapped his head to his son as the man launched himself at Goku with a scream.  
  
"I HATE YOU! BASTARD! DIE!" Vegeta grabbed his son and flung him backward. He glanced at Goku who was watching Trunks coldly. Vegeta had only ever seen that look when Goku had looked at Cell, Freiza or Buu.  
  
"What is this?" He growled. Trunks regained his composure and walked to stand beside his father. His murderous gaze never leaving Goku. Trunks shook his head and looked at the ground for a moment. A reflection of his former self, if just for a second. He looked up again.  
  
"He's such a fucking hypocrite." He spat. "Telling us what was good and right." He laughed mockingly. "He's just another fucking murderer like us all. Just another killer. Right Goku?!" The barb seemed to be ignored by the larger Saiyan. Goku stood, his face cold and focused.  
  
"Shut up Trunks." He said quietly. "You don't know what your talking about." He turned his dark eyes on the younger man. "Your the fucking insane one here. Not me." Trunks shivered and grinded his teeth. A drop of blood wound down the corner of his mouth to drip from his chin. His hands twitched.  
  
"If I'm so fucking insane, how come its me ruling the world and not you huh?!" He jumped as Goten placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Calm down damn it. You're loosing it." Trunks gave a quick, but hesitant twitch of his head as a nod. Goten patted his shoulder. "That's it, just think of that song you love. You know, the one that calms your nerves?" Trunks's head twitched again.  
  
"Right, right.. I know which one.. yeah." Trunks started humming. Bits of lyric some times escaping from him. "Down with the.. sickness.. It seems what's left of my human side is changing.. Can you give it to me.. Is slowly changing in me.. Looking at my own reflection.. When suddenly it changes.. Violently it changes.. I know, there is no turning back now.. You've woken up the demon in me.." Vegeta stared at his son. Yes, he was fucked over alright. Gohan rose an eye brow. Goku sighed an rolled his eyes and Goten just bobbed his head to the song.  
  
"Riiight." Vegeta turned to look back at Goku again. "What has happened Kakarott. Trunks gave me his garbled raving version of what's happened here but I need a more rational account." Goku turned his eyes to Vegeta's. They were full of sadness and loneliness.  
  
"I will just say Vegeta, that it's a very good thing that your back. Very good.." He shook his head slightly and turned to watch as Trunks and Goten jogged over to where the bodies flagged the ground. They each looked over every man and woman, killing the ones still alive. Trunks seemed to enjoy stomping their skulls like melons with his feet. Goku flinched. Gohan stared with a kind of strange hungry want, like he too wanted to kill, but dared not. Vegeta watched each face carefully. Trunks was right. They were all killers. He could even see it in Kakarott's face. It was well hidden but it was there. "There's nothing I can do for them now." Goku shook his head slowly. "There's nothing I can do for any one any more." He folded his arms. "We're our own worst enemies. We are what every one hates!" He clenched his fists. "We are the Saiyans. I gave up being a human long ago. Not after all the horrors I've seen them do to them selves. I would rather be a monster with my own kind than pretending to be a hero of monsters." He turned and walked away from the carnage and the dead. "I hate it all." Vegeta heard him mutter as he took to the skies. Vegeta watched him with his black opal eyes.  
  
What had happened to him?! Kami, would he ever become use to this? Did he ever want to? Every thing was fucked. His family was fucked. Kakarott's family was fucked. The whole world was fucked!  
  
"Fuck." He spat before walking over to smack some sense into his only son.  
  
****  
  
"Bra!"  
  
"BRA!"  
  
There was silence in the rubble.  
  
"BRA! DAMN IT!" Goten hurried about, shifting boulders and carnage out of his way.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!"  
  
Vegeta blasted away a boulder. No, just the torn limbs of a human servant. "Bra!" He cried out.  
  
Goten looked up when he noticed the bright red leather peeking from beneath a slab of marble. "No.." He slowly moved towards the rubble. "No.. it can't be.." He breathed. He slowly lifted the slab away and looked down. He quickly looked away. "Kami.." he clenched his eyes tight. He wanted to crush his eyes out of his head at the sight he had just seen. His face drained of colour, he haggardly looked back down at her body. He pushed the slab back and fell to his knees beside her mutilated body. "Oh Kami Bra.." He stared at her, his face slack. Vegeta landed behind him.  
  
"Have you found her.. yet.." He stared down at his little girl. His face went white. "She's.."  
  
Goten broke down and started sobbing.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Well that's chapter eight. A long one too.. hmm.. *reads over the chapter and sits in thought* Interesting. This story has so gone away from where I originally started it off as. I hope you guys like it! Its far from finished I think, but I know how its going to end. It was so annoying that I lost so many reviews.. sigh.. WELL I'll just have to make them up again won't I! HMPH! *turns her back on the world* OK.. so I'm irrational! What are you gonna do about it!! OOHH and thanks Jady!! Uh I mean Strawberry Tiger of course.. I'm glad that my story stops you from becoming what I happily am already! A hopelessly insane freaky person! I am most in your dept. *bows* oh yes and to every one else! I think your all great! I'm glad you love my story and all heh.. I love it too!  
  
OK not much in the way of witty remarks to day. I hope to get out another chapter before I go to the big city! Which in my country is Wellington, and I really love that city!! So look out Wellingtonians, I'm on my way to make my mark! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! *rubs her hands together evilly as she walks away*  
  
Chow for the mo!  
  
The Great and Powerful Goddess..  
  
~Dynishra~!! 


	9. Dawning Thoughts of Grief

Well here's Chapter Nine.. I don't have much to say here but two things, one, I did so not come up with the term Wellingtonians, they actually call themselves that! So there S.T and Jady! ^_^ And another thing, since I'm pretty slack at it and I need all my money for University, I would like to stick up a formal disclaimer on this whole story! NO I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z and the associated programs, manga and action figures! I do how ever own Ginger and the null character Roget. And I also own the Army of the Red Monkeys! They are mine and no one else can have them unless you ask politely!  
  
Ok, now please, continue..  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Dawning thoughts of Grief.  
  
  
  
  
  
"LET ME OUT!!" The shriek floated down the long hall to reach Gohan's ears.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LET ME OUT I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!" The shriek became hysterical. Gohan sighed with a shuddering breath. Grief was tormenting him. Why could he never escape it?! Was grief all he was doomed to in his miserable life? He rubbed his temples.  
  
"Let me out! PLEASE!" The cries were desperate. "Gohan?! Are you there?! I can sense you! Let me out brother! PLEASE!" Gohan gripped the window sill tightly as he carefully ignored his brother. It wasn't all that surprising to him that Goten had lost it on the discovery of the gruesome death of his wife.  
  
With a sigh, Gohan tried to pull his mind away from his brother's pleading shrieks, he slid his hand into his right pocket and pulled out the little sliver capsule which held a small chip. It was a mystery to him. He knew Bulma would have been much better at working it out than he. Goten had left this on him when Gohan had been looking through his stuff for any sharp objects.  
  
"It's not like I'm gonna kill my self bro! Only a few of those fucking humans!" Goten yanked against his Ki restraints. "Oh come on! You know how I feel! Remember when they killed Videl, Gohan!" Gohan gritted his teeth, despite all his will power this simple fact got through to him. It was the same. Both had been strong woman, greatly admired for their deeds and beauty of character. Gohan shook his head, the pain was like a newly opened wound.  
  
"Kami, shut up Goten." He whispered as he ground the heel of his palms into his eyes. Gohan gave a heavy sigh as he turned slowly and walked over to the door in the wall. He stared through the small round window at his brother who was chained with Ki restraints to the padded back wall. Goten had blood running down his face from the lesions self inflicted through him scratching at his own face. Gohan wasn't too unfamiliar with that. The amount of times in the night he had woken after he had attacked his eyes in his sleep from the constant nightmares. He would wake with bloody nails and cheeks. He had never successfully managed to rip his eyes out.. yet. He shuddered.  
  
"Your right, of course Goten." He said, his lip twitched slightly. "But.. still.. Father says its safer for you to be here. Where you can't hurt your self." Goten whined in irritation.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt my self! Kami, Gohan! You know me better than that! Dad doesn't! He hasn't seen me in years! He doesn't know me! He gave up on us Gohan! You must realise that! He even gave up on you!" He yanked on his restrains with grunts of irritation. Gohan sighed and looked down at the capsule in his hand. He slowly held it up to his face. He looked through the window and waved the capsule in front of it.  
  
"So what's on this chip?" Gohan stared blatantly at his little brother. Goten squinted as he struggled to see it through the little window. He leaned back again.  
  
"Oh that's Vegeta's. He brought it back with him from space. He said that he wanted Bulma to work out how to view it, but then he found out she was long dead." He shook his head with a wry smile. "Funny isn't it Gohan. We all lost our wives suddenly." His eyes were so bitter. Gohan frowned. He saw the connection. It was odd but not all that odd. For some reason, deep inside he felt that Bra wasn't meant to die, it had been some kind of fluke that that hunk of marble had crushed her. "He asked me to make a viewer for him. It's almost finished. But you bastards won't let me out to do my work! Now that Bra..now that..she isn't.." He stared into space, his voice a ghostly whisper. "Here.." He sucked in a shaky breath. "I have to run Son Transports on my own.." He clenched his eyes shut, his whole face contorting with a wave of pain. "Ah, shit.. you know how that company is the foundation of Trunks's plains!" He twisted in his pinned position painfully. "It will all go tumbling down with out me! And then Trunks..well he'll be so disappointed." His face was mocking. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"Trunks agreed that you should be restrained for now. He said he's running the business." Goten stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Is that so.." He flinched and his dark eyes dropped to examine the floor of his prison miserably. He hadn't realised that Trunks had sanctioned his imprisonment. He thought that he was locked up at Goku's Fort somewhere. But know that he thought about it he realised he was in a holding pen at the Capsule Corps Buildings.  
  
Goten wiggled around, trying to get some way out of the metal clasps.  
  
"I'm going to see Vegeta, Goten, I will return later!" Gohan then walked off down the hall, followed by Goten's cries for release.  
  
"GOHAN?! DON'T LEAVE ME!" He pulled against his bonds. "DON'T LEAVE ME DAMN IT!"  
  
"Gohan?" He cried. He squirmed and sobbed, the tears running down his cheeks. "Oh why has this happened.." he cried. "Why did she have to go.. why did she have to die!" His whole body shook with the force of his sobs as grief filled him like a raging black storm. He had been in here for hours, crying and screaming like a mad man. He knew it was grief. It was that snake that slithers through the wound in his chest and sinks its fangs to pump his bleeding heart full of venom. His head drooped and he stared at a space on the floor in front of him. His eyes slowly closed and he examined the inside of his eye lids.  
  
"Goten." The voice was familiar. It sung like a gentle bell next to his ear. It was the voice of an angel he had known for his whole life. "Goten, look at me." Slowly he raised his head. He couldn't believe it. It was.. her voice. It wasn't possible. His cream brown eyes opened slowly and looked up into her face. Her gentle blue eyes looked back at his own dark ones, they were full of joy and yet sorrow as they flicked over his condition. "Oh Goten.." Her voice was so soft, gentler than Goten remembered it. Like for once in her life she wasn't bearing the hardships she had gone through and that she was released from the burdening weight of life.  
  
"Bra..?" He breathed her name like how a drowning man sucks in a lung full of air when he breaks the surface of an ice cold ocean. "Oh Bra.." He sobbed out her name, tears of silent joy streamed down his soft cheeks. "Kami, ..Bra.." Her perfect cream coloured hand reached up to caress his face, gently wiping away his salty tears. He smiled, his icy heart melting.  
  
"Goten, don't morn for me.. I am always with you." Her hand slid down his chest to his heart. "I am always here. I will never leave you." She closed her sapphire eyes, biting her lip as a single tear ran down her face like a sparkling gem. "Don't give up my love. Continue.. Help my father.. go to where he is needed." Goten stared into her eyes, he opened his mouth to speak but she smiled and placed a finger over his soft lips. "He doesn't belong here Goten, you must realise that.." She shook her head sadly. "Now, listen, if my mother could do it then you can." Goten was confused now, but it was barely felt beside the overwhelming love for the woman in front of him. She shook her head slightly. "Not, my mother, Mirai's mother.. Do you know what I mean Goten?" Goten continued to stare at her. Bra smiled and patted his cheek. "Mirai Bulma, Goten. Do you understand now? Between you and your brother you can build it, I know you can, you have to send him to where he belongs Goten! Please.." Goten was shuddering from the sobs threatening to burst from his chest. "Do it, for me. Ok?" She watched him as he carefully pulled him self together and nodded. Bra smiled as she leaned forward, her light lavender hair drifted to caress his cheeks as she softly kisses his lips. "Remember, Goten.." She whispered against his cheek. "I am with you forever." With that she faded away, the light softened and then she was gone. Goten continued to stare forward at where she had been. He could still smell her sweet sent like golden roses lingering in the air.  
  
"Bra?" He whispered. A tear ran down his face. "I know what to do." He breathed as he opened his eyes.  
  
******  
  
OK there's chapter nine. I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm afraid I've run out of time. It's very late where I am and I have to get up again in a few hours to catch the bus to Wellington. And that's a bloody nine hour trip, oi.. I hope you guys like this chapter. The stories not over, so don't worry. It's just, from now on, it's going to take longer for me to up date. Which is some thing, I do regret because I love writing this story. I think its the best thing I've ever written. But no matter, because the show will go on Ladies and Gentlemen. I would love to thank the following people for their inspiration, reviews and general overall excellence! This chapter and all the rest, are dedicated to you guys, you are all my reviewers, and I thank you so much: Strawberry Tiger and Jady, my very good friends K-9 Legacy (heh, keep up the writing girl!) and My-Heart-Belongs-2-Shin (I'm sorry I haven't updated Saiyan Spirit for you chicky! I WILL get around to it!); Majin Darkfire, Dalem, ChunkyMunky241, the Anonymous person who did not leave their name but did leave a great review (thank you!), Teenage Saiyagirl, Ciria, nene2, LigerZeroUnit, Nouk, Maria Cline (thanks for your great ideas girl!), Destiny's Light, Vichiko, Noctorro and Showndra Ridge.  
  
Also thank you for any one who may have read this with out reviewing and thanks for all those who read this story in the future!  
  
Man this is beginning to sound like an Oscar speech! Well I'll wrap it up. I'm tired, so I will expect great reviews from all of you! ^_^  
  
Chow for the mo!  
  
~Dynishra~ 


	10. Trusting to Mad Rantings

HEY! It's been quite a while! But here she is, my baby, Chapter Ten!  
  
Don't kill me for taking so long, I was very busy! No matter! Enjoy fokes!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Trusting to Mad Rantings  
  
Gohan walked up silently behind Vegeta, but the Prince already knew he was there. Vegeta had already wiped the tear from his face the instant he had heard the footsteps of Kakarott's eldest echo through the hall to this room.  
  
"Vegeta." He paused behind him, unsure of what to do. ~How do I deal with this guy?~ It was all he could think of. It was Vegeta for Kami's sake. A man he had not seen since.. forever. ~Remember what he's like Gohan.~ He thought to himself. ~The man's a live wire. And after yesterday, who knows.. after all that's happened, what kind of mentality he's habouring..~  
  
"I found this in Goten's stuff. He said it was a chip you found."  
  
Vegeta twisted around in a flash, his face etched in a snarl. "Give me that!" He snatched the metallic cylinder from Gohan's hand and shoved him back with a white-gloved hand. "This is none of your concern, do you under stand!" he growled, his dark scowl more detailed than usual. The lines deepened by grief. Vegeta hissed and shoved past him, heading out the door, just wanting to get away from irritating distractions. He stopped suddenly, standing still like a carved rock statue of him self. Gohan was watching him, a look of exhaustion and weariness coating his features. He felt screwed. He didn't have time to deal with Vegeta's eccentric ways. Vegeta turned his head slightly and spoke in a voice that was almost raw and harsh. "I remember a time when Son Gohan would never have left any one to rot in chains for no real purpose, especially not his kin." The dark voice cut the last word like glass to Gohan's ears as Vegeta continued his swift walk out the door as if he had never ceased it. Gohan looked at the floor. The message was very clear. Why was Goten locked up for grieving for his wife? It also reminded Gohan of how much had changed in the world. How much he had changed, and how much those around him had. How every thing that was effecting them, impacted on the world in such a big way. The only person who stood out from this was Vegeta himself. He was not changed at all really. Gohan could see this. He was bending though, bending to the change like a willow sapling, strong yet supple. It was unlikely he was going to break very easily. Gohan pondered this. Vegeta seemed to show such a little reaction to Bra's death. Was this perhaps some form of denial? Perhaps Vegeta was a man not really driven to any harsh emotions because he was a man who was convinced that at any moment he would awaken back in his bed along side his beautiful lilac haired wife. Gohan shook his head. No! This couldn't be right. He had heard Vegeta's voice when he spoke. Despite his outward appearance, Vegeta had been crying. Perhaps even sobbing. The thoughts were vaguely disturbing to Gohan. Yet at the same time a twisted part of himself, thrilled in Vegeta's suffering. He banished that part swiftly. That was the mind that made him do.. strange things. Like murdering young women. And killing small animals. Watching his enemies die slowly with great deliberation. He shook himself. How bizarre.  
  
That's not the way he wanted to be thinking. But Vegeta was right.  
  
"Goten." He muttered as he moved away from the room and headed back down the long plain white hall to the now silent cell. He leaned forward and looked through the small round window. Gohan grabbed at the handle and wrenched the door open. With a not so subtle gasp he looked about the empty room and ran his left hand back through his coal hair. Panic danced across his face. "Shit." He spat. He then turned and hurried out to find Trunks.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta walked away from the room grumbling about irritating Sons. He shook his head, he had just wanted some peace so he could mourn alone and that baka just had to invade it. He walked towards his new room. It was as large as the one he had shared with Bulma, but was opposite in the fact the windows were on the left side of the room rather than the right. The large king sized bed also faced the other direction and the room was furnished in a style that reflected Vegeta alone. Dark Royal Blue. He sighed slightly, despite the fact he had hated the flowery yellow wallpaper of his old room with Bulma, it had reflected the onna and had told all the world who saw it just who's mate was who's. "I should stop thinking like this." He whispered to himself. It was fruitless and would get him nowhere. No, now what he had to do, was plan his vengeance. Vengeance was needed for the death of his daughter. His fists clenched as rage rolled through his body like a foggy red wave. Oh yes, nothing like the sweet vanilla of revenge. He grasped his shaking hands together behind his back, the scowl on his face sharpening, glaring to the world his longer-than-human eye-teeth. His thoughts turned savage, mercilessly he thought over his simple yet effective plan for the inhalation of the murderers of his little girl. Trunks could play at being King, but he was not going to let this intrusion pass like a foul wind. He needed action, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He was going to paint those 'Red Monkeys' scarlet in their own blood.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten moved with the determination of a man driven. He needed to find Vegeta. He needed to tell him what he had seen. His blessed angel, his Bra. His vision was clouded by driven zeal for his dead wife and her message. She was exactly right! If Vegeta had never left them into space then this would have never happened! He had to send him back, back so that all this madness would never have come about. Trunks would have never started the Civil War between the human races and his beautiful Bra would never have died! His eyes were large and tinted with the drive associated with insanity. But he was not insane; oh no he was far from that! He knew what needed to be done! And the only problem was he had no clue of how to do it. How to build a freaking time machine, where the hell was he going to find the information to know how to build one of those?! He just ran the Son Transport Business, it was Bra that took after her mother in inventing new and faster ways of space flight. It had always been a gentle balance, he managed the business and Bra managed the brains. But that was not going to stop him! What Son knew the meaning of defeat?! Well certainly not this one! Now where would he find Vegeta? He would either be training or in his room. Goten picked his room, since he couldn't see Vegeta training on the day after his daughter's death. He came up to the large blue doors at the end of a private hallway and knocked rapidly. "Vegeta?!" He called out. "It's Goten! I need to talk to you about something!" He knocked again and then the door swung open, the handle held by an angry Saiyan King.  
  
Vegeta sneered at Goten. "What the hell do you want?" he grunted, his right fist rose to rest on his hip. "I'm surprised they let you out. You should see the state your in." He turned and walked back into his room in a voiceless acceptance for Goten to enter. Goten hurried in and closed the door behind him. Vegeta turned to the side and was about to speak before Goten interrupted him with his important information. "I saw her Vegeta!" His voice was breathless with excitement and his eyes wide and red rimmed. Vegeta stared at him for a moment before he gave him a scornful look. "Well? Saw who?" he barked, becoming irritated by Goten's obvious insanity. Goten grinned widely. "Bra! She came to me in the cell and gave me a plan to undo.." He was swiftly interrupted by a choking grasp around his throat and a snarling Vegeta in his face. His back was smacked up against the wall as Vegeta slowly throttled him. Vegeta's eyes were wide with rage, his mouth set in a wicked raging snarl. "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU LIE SO!" Vegeta kneed him in the stomach forcing the rest of the air out of Goten's lungs. Goten wrapped his hands about the arm at his throat and to Vegeta's amazement yanked it off him. Goten was far stronger than he remembered. But then Vegeta realised that 250 years of training could very well do such a thing. Goten shoved him backward and stood regaining his breath with a glare of his own. Vegeta watched him solemnly as he crossed his arms. The Sons were just full of surprises weren't they. Goten shook his head vigorously as if to shake his hair from imaginary water. Then he looked up at Vegeta again, this time his gaze wary. "I'm telling the truth. Bra came to me and she told me that we have to send you back! Back to the time you left from to go on your little space jaunt." Vegeta didn't seem to react to his words on the outside. But in his mind the man who still felt he should be Prince was reeling from what Goten had just said. He passed of Goten's weird insane thought that he'd seen his dead wife as the hallucinations of a desperate mind. He instead focused on the other thing, this idea of sending him back.  
  
Vegeta turned his gaze to look Goten in the eye. "Send me back? Do you mean through time like Mirai Trunks?"  
  
Goten blinked. Mirai Trunks? Who was that? He thought hard and in his distant memories he remembered the story told to him about the future Trunks who had come back in time to save them all from the androids. With out Mirai Trunks's input he would never have been born. It sent a cold chill down his spine. "Yeah.." He said shakily. "Like Mirai Trunks." He nodded slowly.  
  
Vegeta stood and just looked at him.  
  
Gohan came running through the door. "Goten! There you are!" He ran over to grab his brother. Goten stared at him in fight.  
  
"No Gohan! Please!" He backed away in a half-run. Vegeta watched, but was caught up in his own inner thoughts.  
  
Gohan grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides from behind. Goten struggled, screaming in a high pitched voice. "NOOO! LET ME GO! I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE!" Gohan dragged him out the door with out another word.  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked after them. His mouth frowning slightly. None of this was right. Just witnessing the struggle helped prove that to him. Perhaps Goten was right.  
  
Perhaps he should find away to get back.  
  
~**~  
  
Well there's Chapter Ten. I got heaps for the next few chapters. This is just to whet your appetites again!  
  
Chow for the mo!  
  
~Dynishra~ 


	11. Vengeance

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! There that simple enough for ya?! BUT, I do own Edmund, Red and the Red Monkeys!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Vengeance  
  
Edmund glanced at the blue prints with scorn before turning his sharp gaze back to his Strategic Manager. "Oh and how do you suppose we're going to find our way in to Son's Fort using these sorry excuses." He picked up the papers and frapped them into the mans face. It was morons like Simon here that led to defeats and deaths. The Saiyans had no mercy and therefore they must act on plans laid out to one hundred percent efficiency. It was morons like Simon here that had come up with the Rail Cannon idea. Sure it had killed the Princess, so the rumours said. But all that was going to do was fall them into the powers of hell when Trunks; or the father of them both, this mysterious Vegeta person came to claim vengeance. Saiyans were like that, Edmund had found to his intense dislike. They were irrational, unpredictable and had all the power of the Devil at their beck and call to obliterate them with out even raising a finger. It was tyrants like Trunks that had led to the execution of his great grandfather's family, only one child escaped the slaughter, his grandfather Brent. Although the destruction of the Royal Palace had been a success, he was going to have to turn his attentions to an old ally. Son Goku. Reports had spotted the large once protector of the Earth at the massacre of Project Zeus. Or as Edmund liked to call it, the Rail Cannon fuck up. And since the big Saiyan was pretty much on his own he was the weakest link and needed to be disposed of before he joined to Trunks's cause.  
  
The gaining of the Rail gun had been an operation that had taken years to plan, and it had all turned to shit in a manner of minutes. The old Commander Leonard should have known that it would happen. Though the unexpected appearance of Son Gohan had turned the operation into a bloody mess, literally.  
  
Now it was Edmund who was leader of the Army of the Red Monkeys, and it was his head that was in control now, not that lunatic Leonard. He had sighed with relief to find that fuck up amongst the slaughtered.  
  
Edmund ignored Simons spluttered excuses and brushed past him out of the narrow steel door into the rest of his ship. His pride and joy resided in this ship. The A.R.M Majestic was the finest destroyer ever to sail the solar winds. She was a great titanium and adamantium beast of blue steel and untarnished gold. She was one of the mightiest weapons the Army of the Red Monkeys had at their disposal. She pirated the Son transport shipping between the Solar Systems farthest out reaches all the way to the Alpha Centuri outpost on Centuri Five, a planet roughly twice the size of Earth with one of the richest sources of Adimantium humans have ever found. Also the farthest colony from Earth.  
  
Edmund had recently become the most notorious space Pirate in history when he stole one hundred million tonnes of Adimantium and sold it to the colonists of Neptune to the tune of 55 trillion zeni. He was a rich man. But one had to be when one not only owned a fleet of ships but also ran a resistance army. It was those friendly black market sellers on the colony of Neptune, which resided on the moon Triton, which had custom build Leonard's Rail gun. Leonard may have been a lousy Army Commander but he had been a hell of a Captain. He had made the insane Pirating exercise into the unknown and found a well travelled but hidden trade rout between Centuri Five and Earth that was just begging to be thwarted.  
  
Leonard had been a legend in that aspect. Too bad Leonard had been Edmunds father. Not that they had much of a father-son relationship. Edmund was glad to be done with him. His father had held no military largess at all; this had always shamed Edmund to the core. Leonard had been the youngest of five sons; his father Brent had been a harsh man. It had been his lust for revenge that drove the entire family into space and begin pirating in a hope to one day get the chance to destroy the Saiyans. Edmund new and realised things about his enemy that Leonard had never thought of. For one he knew Trunks's greatest flaw. Edmund knew Trunks was insane. He had realised it some time back, after carefully studying the man near and far. Another thing he had on his side was the secret to Trunks's father. The strange Vegeta, whom no one knew any thing about, except the propaganda that was taught in schools about him. He had in his custody the first human to see Vegeta ever since his apparent disappearance from Earth 250 years ago. He had Red Sunnet. Red was a tall lanky fellow with a buzz cut of ginger hair. And he was one of the most pathetic individuals that Edmund was ever cursed to meet. His watery blue eyes shone with self-pity 24/7 at what he believed was extreme man-handling at the hands of the black flame haired Vegeta. The man seemed to not be able get over the incident. He had told Edmund all about what Vegeta had done, and through all the weepy moans, Edmund had to admit Saiyan had seemed an exceptional man with the patience of a tree in his dealing with the pathetic looser Red. The looser had since joined the ranks of Edmunds crew aboard the A.R.M Majestic. He was surprised that Vegeta hadn't killed the wimpy man, he knew if he had been in the same situation as the Prince, he would have.  
  
Edmund sighed angrily. His most recent reports stated that all the Saiyans bar Goku had moved their base to the Capsule Corporation compound on the edge of what had once been named Satan City, but now was known as Vegeta City. It was a mockery of humanity. It was just as humiliating to him that the Saiyans claimed the great Mr Satan, that great hero from long ago, was not the real vanquisher of the evil demon Cell. They claimed that it was one of their own, Gohan who did it when he was twelve. How dare they full the minds of the young with such lies! It disgusted him to no end. Reason on top of reason filled his mind as to why he hated them so. He had to reclaim the Earth for his great-grandfather! It was his birthright. In a moment of patriotic vigour he decided to give up on Goku's Fort and to hit them where it hurt, the Capsule Corporation compound. An all out attack using his entire fleet should do the trick. He rubbed his hands together in delight. Oh yes, this was going to be good..  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The woman struggled once again against her restraints, but it was in vain. Her shoulder length blond hair thrashed about with her violent movements. She wore only a simple white gown, her feet bare.  
  
"TEST TWO, PROCEED." Boomed the voice from the speakers. Suddenly a bone- jarring volt of electricity charged through her from the metal restraints at her ankles, wrists and neck. She screamed, the pain was unimaginable. When it left her she hung limply from the restrains, the pain and exhaustion making her docile. A sob broke from her lips as tears of suffering escaped her liquid blue eyes. Right now she wished for old times. Times long gone when she had been happy. She would never have believed her own great great grandchildren would betray her to these monsters.  
  
"TEST TWO, SUCCESS." Echoed the voice, so cold and lifeless. Like some mechanical soulless creature, bent on suffering, uncaringly. Vaguely she wondered if she had seemed like that once. The wall's magnetic force, which had held the restraints against it, suddenly released her. She slumped to the floor bonelessly. Pain was something she had become use to over the past month. Her family had betrayed her to them, so they could test their new Ki restraints against a being of considerable power. They, so she had heard when their egomaniacal leader came to rub it in her face, were the Army of the Red Monkey. And they were bent on the over throw of the Saiyan Empire. The Ki restraints they tested on her were made for one thing, the restraint of the Saiyans. Their leader Edmund had great plans for the Saiyans, or so he said. If trained they would be a considerable fighting weapon the Red Monkey's could use to make not only Earth theirs but the rest of the galaxy. She figured the man insane, but that didn't make him any less of a threat. In fact it was his drive and ambition that frightened her, she was worried that a man like him might actually succeed.  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
A door opened silently across the blank white observation room she lay crumpled in.  
  
Edmund walked up to her limp form. "So, 18, feeling good?" he said sardonically.  
  
18 rose her head. "Fantastic, never better.." She whispered with a hoarse voice.  
  
Edmund scowled and kicked her back against the wall. "You might want to know.. The tests on the Ki restraints are complete. I will succeed in destroying the Saiyans one way or another, either through breaking them or breaking their souls."  
  
18 slowly raised her head again. "You are a monster!" She growled out between clenched teeth.  
  
Edmund shook his head and laughed darkly. "Oh no my dear, I'm the Commander of the Army of the Red Monkeys."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan looked through the microscope at the chip. He blinked, his eyelashes running across the lens. He cursed and sat back in frustration. He knew he could make a viewer for it, but he wasn't sure if it was a viewer it needed. In fact Gohan was convinced that it was information stored on that chip, not a visual display at all. Whatever the information was, there was lots of it. He had approximated that the chip held about 100 giga-bytes of information. How he was going to access it, he wasn't sure. But he was considering transferring the information on to a Crystal Cube. Crystal Cubes were handy devices that could be used for all sorts of things. From storing information to being used as a telephone. Another invention of Bra's. He sighed sadly, now no one would see that genius again..  
  
He glanced at Goten who lay sedated on a bed in the corner of the workroom, strapped to it. Why did his brother flip out? Gohan shrugged to himself. He supposed he had flipped out when Videl was killed. Even now it haunted him. He shook slightly. What was it Goten had been screaming about? Something about Mirai Trunks and time travel. Gohan thought that odd, since Goten had never even met Mirai Trunks. What was all that ranting about time travel any way?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the door sliding open. A tall magnificent lilac haired being entered the room. Trunks glanced over Gohan's knickknacks, his sapphire eyes resting on Goten for a moment before he drifted over to the window in a dreamy fashion. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright Trunks?" he asked standing from his seat. Trunks didn't respond but stared out the window in a distracted manner for several minutes. Gohan watched him with a frown creasing his features. "Hello, Earth to Trunks? Are you alright?" Gohan thought for a moment that perhaps this strangeness was grief for Bra's death.  
  
Trunks slowly looked up, his gaze still out the window, but now its dreamy focus was on the sky. He spoke slowly, as if he was half-asleep. "They are coming Gohan, coming to take what I built with the bones of the murdered and the skin of the dead." Gohan shivered at those words, the morbidness running down his spine. Yes, bones.. and skin.. and bodies. Lots of dead bodies. Gohan shook his head and rubbed his temples, now was not the time for those thoughts.  
  
Gohan looked up again. "Who's coming?" Trunks didn't respond. He just stared at the sky emotionlessly. Gohan vaguely wondered if he would be as mad as Trunks was some day. "Trunks, I said, who is coming? Who's coming to take.." He didn't finish the sentence. He didn't trust himself to repeat Trunks's garish words. Trunks slowly moved his eyes to Gohan, a small strange smile on his lips.  
  
"The monkeys."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
A cold smile graced his thin lips. His ash coloured hair was pulled back in a small tail down his back and his violet eyes flashed with anticipation bordering on blood lust. He stood on the control deck of his ship, the A.R.M Majestic. They had just come down through Earth's atmosphere; they had destroyed several space stations already. His eyes looked out through the view screen at the city below. Now it was time for vengeance.  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
There's Chapter 11 for you. I hope you enjoyed it and found it interesting. I think this was one of my favourite chapters to write as it has started the ball rolling. I can see the end in sight my friends, I don't know how far away it is yet, but I know how this stories going to continue now. Thanks for all you guys that have been sending me ideas. I have the future plotted now. Thanks for all your fantastic reviews! Keep them up! ^_^  
  
Chow for the mo!  
  
~Dynishra~ 


	12. Celestial Intervention

The no doubt long awaited chapter 12 ladies and gentlemen.. * bows *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Celestial Intervention.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
War is a dark thing.  
  
Emotionless and powerful.  
  
Upon this Earth war has waged for thousands of years. Man against Earth, man against element, man against man.  
  
It has been this way so long that it has become a necessity in man's evolution to take out the tension of a violent race wanting to be peaceful, on its self. Man deceives it's self. Man believes its self to be the pinnacle of creation, utter perfection, sublime evolution. All of this proven through multiple religious beliefs centring around one or many creators. The Gods are this proof, born from the ache in the human heart to know from whence it came from, so the creation of creation was thought of.  
  
So many years have passed that it is now like a collective mind in the thoughts of all humans. And with this belief goes hand in hand the thoughts of peace, love, harmony. Feelings many and most humans don't even understand or recognise. Alien concepts. Humans deny their own instincts, passing them up for the great wish of peace, love and harmony. Humans don't like to think of them selves as a violent race any more, they see that with high sentient comes higher learning and therefore a peace with ones self. Yet, because we deny our most basic instincts their freedom, a great tension develops. Like a spark to dry wood, the war within every human soul can be ignited. Then the instincts can no longer be denied.  
  
Gods, whom man invented to explain its existence are many different things, called many different names and govern many different areas in the human psyche and way of life.  
  
The Kami of Earth was not even human, and he was finding it hard to understand the years of blood, death and ignorance.  
  
Dende watched silently from the edge of Kami's Lookout, looking out at the world below. His green hand grasping his staff, passed down from the previous Kami. His brows furrowed. He stood a tall powerful Namek, the only suggestion of age were the small lines about his dark eyes. He stood alone.  
  
Mr Popo was watering the poppies and Piccolo was meditating within the walls of his palace.  
  
He may have been God but he could do very little about the chaos the world had gone back and forth into like some dreaded pendulum. The creators of it were too powerful for him. He, the Kami.  
  
He had been Kami of this Earth since he was a child and it pained him that people he had trusted equally with his own race had turned against him. He was Guardian of Earth, its protector, but he couldn't protect it from its own children. The human unconscious need to harm and destroy was something that was in many ways more frightening than that of the Saiyans, the race of Battle it's self. At least Saiyans knew and understood their hearts. They released their violent urges daily. Or at least they once did.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Gohan. The last of the half Saiyans. Spiritually at war with themselves continuously. For Trunks it had meant madness. For Gohan it had meant an almost total split within him self. Like he was two different people. A borderline madness certainly. For Goten, who like his father had always indulged in his senses and trusted in his instincts, was almost a perfect balance of Saiyan and Human.  
  
Their own inner turmoil had changed the world. All caused by death. For Trunks, it was his mother's and the vanishing of his father. For Gohan it was his Videl and later, Pan. For Goten it was his three wives and daughters. They had changed the world, but now it seemed their own past was going to save them.  
  
It came a shocking surprise to Dende that Vegeta had returned, untouched by time, unknowing of what his absence had caused on a planet that was never even meant for his kind.  
  
Now Dende knew that the only way to save the Earth was to trust in a person he had at first come to hate for the murder of his kind so many years ago. Though Dende was not prone to hold a grudge he did find the whole fiasco terribly ironic.  
  
Dende watched as the huge ships from space breached the Earth's atmosphere. Their intentions so obvious to the God. They meant death, for him, for the Saiyans and for Humanity. If the madman in command of this bloody force was not stopped every thing he stood for would be lost.  
  
He took a breath. He had to warn them. Even though it had been a while since he had anything to do with the Saiyans, he had an obligation to protect the planet. The Saiyans were the fastest way to solve the problem with the smallest amount of civilian death.  
  
He sighed again and turned away from his view over the world and walked slowly towards the huge white palace upon the look out. "Piccolo." He called out as he walked towards the open front of the pillared building. The older Namek raised his head from where he was meditating to look at the Kami.  
  
"What is it Dende, I am meditating." He said in the deep gravely voice. Although the senshi was older Piccolo didn't look that much older than Dende, Namekjin were a long-lived race like Saiyans though they did age differently. Were pure Saiyans stayed youthful and in their prime right up until about five years before their natural death, Namekjin aged and grew old physically over a long period of time. Although Piccolo was older he had not lost his power over time, yet neither had he grown stronger since the time of Buu.  
  
Dende stood silently before Piccolo for several long minuets, biting his lip slightly as he turned to look out into the blue sky. Piccolo grumbled in irritation. "What do you want Dende, first you interrupt my meditation and now you just stand there like a mute statue. Speak or go away." He growled again as Dende turned back to look at him.  
  
"Sorry Piccolo, but could you please go to the Saiyans for me." Dende watched him anxiously.  
  
Piccolo looked at him blankly. "What the hell for.." He growled slowly standing. Dende sighed, he knew Piccolo would be reluctant but he was a Senshi like they were, if confronted he would be able to deal with it.  
  
"Well.. actually I need you to see Vegeta. He seems to be the only one of reasonable stable mind at the moment." Piccolo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So.. he's finally returned then." Piccolo looked away from Dende. ~So Vegeta has returned finally from space.. Perhaps some sense could be pounded into his son at long last and enough of this foolishness..~ "Very well, what do I tell to the Royal Bastard?" Dende ignored the others language and spoke, "You have to tell him Earth is under attack. The Army of the Red Monkeys.. are attacking from space." He paused. "It's all out war now Piccolo.."  
  
Piccolo stood silently for several minuets. So finally the tide was breaking and Trunks's little empire was on the verge of collapse. He didn't know whether to feel horror or elation..  
  
"Very well Dende. But if I get killed I'm going to be very pissed with you."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well father, what do you think of the out come?" Trunks turned his head to look at Vegeta who was scowling beside him, arms crossed, a murderous gleam in his opal eyes. Trunks smiled to himself. All was great. Fantastic.. He was about to get covered in blood and gore, listen to the symphony of thousands of traitors screaming and generally blowing shit up. This was the life. It was a shame his father didn't feel the same way.  
  
'Well Pops?" Trunks raised a lilac eyebrow. Vegeta stiffened, he jerked his head angrily towards his son and punched him swiftly in the gut.  
  
He growled in a low whispery voice, "I never want you to call me that again.." He swiftly kneed the young man in the face, shoving him back with a bleeding nose. Vegeta spat on the ground in front of his son. "You are an embarrassment! To your entire line! You are no leader, no King! And you are no son of mine!"  
  
Trunks watched him emotionlessly as he listened to his father, slowly getting to his feet again and absentmindedly wiping his nose leaving a long trail of dark red down the sleeve of his white cotton shirt. Vegeta snarled. "Look what you have done to this planet! A true leader would have wiped out resistance long ago and would never had made his family a target!" Vegeta clenched his fists and cried out in frustrated rage. It was all building up in him, the time, the deaths, the madness effecting those he knew. It was all building up into a not so alien rage. "You are a failure Trunks, utterly!" He cursed. "And if only.. only I had been there to teach you.." He punched his fist into the wall. "If only damn it! I had been there.. I should never have left.. never." He shook his head slowly. Rage still dancing in his eyes.  
  
Trunks watched impassionatly. His father.. had wanted to be here. He hadn't run away from them after all? "Then why did you go? Father why?!" Trunks's face opened to show the true agony under the madness.  
  
Vegeta looked at him for a long time, silent and unmoving. His rage seemed to fade slightly to a more stable emotion. Slowly he spoke, calmly. "I wanted a break from Earth, a break from the humans, to get away from your mother for a short while, to get away from always being beaten by that baka Kakarott. Even to get away from you.. Just a damned break. I was away for three months. I come back.. and this is the world." He threw his hands up slightly, his voice was sharp, cutting of the words sharply with his suppressed rage.  
  
"I never meant for this to happen. Believe me son, if I had been around you would never have become so bored you had to take over the world.." He smirked slightly. "Hell by now we would have conquered the galaxy at least."  
  
He shook his head. Trunks's sapphire blue eyes went round, his thoughts swirling in his head. ~He never meant to?~  
  
The bell at the door suddenly buzzed making Trunks jump slightly. It was followed by loud banging. "Well?" Said Vegeta and he turned away to silhouette the window with his dark form.  
  
Trunks slowly walked down stairs. He passed Goten, who was know asleep in a room of his own since Gohan said the young man was stable enough now. He walked through the hall to the large front door. The person was still banging on it, cursing in a gruff voice which Trunks thought was vaguely familiar. Opening the door Trunks looked up at the tall Namek, not a tad of surprise showing on his face. "Ah, hello Piccolo, been a while huh?"  
  
The Namek cursed and shoved past him. "Sure has." He said growling. "Ever since the last time you tried to kill me.." He walked down the hall in stiff strides, following the feel of Vegeta's Ki, which was somewhere ahead. "Vegeta!" He cried out and shoved the door open to the lounge room Vegeta was standing in. Vegeta looked up and froze slightly.  
  
"Namek." He said, his eyes widening slightly as he saw the obvious signs of age around the green man. Yet another reminder. "What do you want?"  
  
Piccolo frowned deeply. It was Vegeta alright. He hadn't doubted Dende, he just.. didn't know if he wanted to believe him. "There is no time for this Saiyan. The planet is under attack. Dende sent me here to warn you, he seems to believe for some reason you are the most sanest of the lot of these bastards."  
  
Vegeta nodded slowly. "Yes, we know, the Red Monkeys." He growled clenching his fists. "Damn. Murdered my little one.." He hissed the words, glaring at Piccolo. "Those bastards killed Bra."  
  
Piccolo was taken back for a moment. "Bra? Your daughter?.. hnnn." He growled softly. This was horrible news. But as horrible as it was, it also meant it was assured that Vegeta was going to kill this threat to the Earth if it was the last thing he ever did.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Gohan wiped his brow and slowly retracted the small shiny cube from the Electro-gel. He held it gleaming in his hand, his soft black fringe fallen in front of his eyes as he stared at it. Slowly he moved his left hand up to tap the side of the cube, muttering the words, "Play chip." Instantly, a projected image shot up from its silver surface. It was the image of a Saiyan male. He started to talk, images and diagrams appeared next to him as he illustrated his message. Gohan gasped, the lone audience to the discovery. He had to get this to Vegeta now!  
  
The chip from the past held vital information for their future.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*****~  
  
  
  
And there is chapter 12. I hope you enjoyed. My little rant at the beginning there is.. well.. its just a theory, don't take it too seriously, it's just something I was thinking about. I think too much btw..  
  
  
  
Well, read and review guys! ^^  
  
  
  
Chow for the mo!  
  
  
  
  
  
~Dynishra~ 


	13. Unveiling

I'm pretty sure that for most of you this will be a chapter you've been hungering maniacally for months.  
  
Well finally you will find out. Isn't thirteen a lucky number! ^_-  
  
Disclaimer: As brilliant as my writing ability is, no I am not getting royalties from this story so you can shove any thought of suing me where the sun doesn't shine.. and no I do not mean in my mailbox.  
  
Also, what idiot would think that I, in any way owned any fraction of Dragonball Z???  
Chapter 13: Unveiling  
Vegeta watched the ships sliding through the Earth's atmosphere. The round noon sun shone upon their metallic surfaces, reflecting gleaming beams of light. The light was so very deceptive. A symbol of purity to humans for thousands of years, light was really created through the chaos caused by reacting atoms with in an ignited ball of gas which held such tremendous mass that it created its own gravity, pulling other alien atoms and material towards it. Some times to circle and bask in its creative destruction, and other times to engulf, obliterate and add selfishly to its own extreme bulk. The creator of light was a selfish thing.. hateful.. burning.. destructive. Humans had harnessed the art of creating light. In a very primitive way yes, in a very unstable destructive way. Humans waged war with light. To flush out the darkness in an extreme moment of over exposure that destroys and unstabilises the very microscopic foundations of life its self. They did not call it light though. Rather Nuclear Warheads was the favoured name.  
  
He knew these ships had those light weapons. Despite Kakarotto's effort to destroy them in the sun years ago, the science still existed. There was no way to erase that. Besides, apparently Trunks wouldn't allow that. His mind still thirsted for the knowledge of things, therefore he had a love of knowledge, and the destruction of knowledge was wrong to him.  
  
The boy was weak like that. If he wanted knowledge he should have isolated it. So it would not become something for the enemy to use against him. Too much arrogance. Vegeta shook his head. Too much real arrogance. Arrogance was a good tool to act with, but too much real arrogance got you into trouble. He had learnt that lesson in life well.  
  
Piccolo stood silently nearby. He had delivered his message. What more could he do? This was Vegeta's moment to strike. Things had to be thought over, motions had to be planned. And no doubt to the Namek, these were all happening inside Vegeta's fast strategic mind at this very moment.  
  
Vegeta turned his head to his son. His eyes were dark, cloudy.. thoughts rolled and clamoured with in his mind. First things first. A distraction.  
  
"Trunks."  
  
Trunks moved his eyes to his father. The rest of his body was motionless.  
  
"If you are still my son then go prove your self. Bring me the bastard in charge of this pathetic example of an 'invasion'." He flipped his right hand with the last word. As if to say 'invasion' was too strong a word to be used in this situation.  
  
Trunks's eyes grew round and large and blue. His bottom lip quivered slightly as his arms dropped to his sides. His face flushed pink and he gave a slight upward tilt to his top lip. Shadow of a smile. "Oh Kami! Thank you Father!" He seemed flustered in his excitement as his hands thrashed about in nervous apprehension.  
  
It was zeal. Piccolo felt a streak of disgust. The boy felt a zeal for his father that was god-like. It was an unusual madness, zeal.  
  
With a wide demonic grin plastered to his face, Trunks ran from the room like a child running to meet the ice cream truck.  
  
There was a collision at the door of the room as Gohan and Trunks ran straight into each other.  
  
"Move it Gohan!" Trunks scowled as she shoved the older demi-Saiyan out of his way and vanished down the hall.  
  
Gohan barely noticed as he collected him self and hurried over to Vegeta. When he saw Piccolo, he stopped suddenly. His eyes wide in alarm. He felt like his limbs had frozen over when he saw his old friend and mentor standing there just as though the last hundred years without seeing him had never occurred.  
  
"Piccolo?!" He cried. The Namek nodded to his old student. He had been wondering what this moment would be like. This man.. this stranger that Piccolo had once taught when he was a boy. He had seen the monstrous things Gohan had done in the past. Particularly in the Wars. Back then he had been disgusted and separated him self from Gohan and the other Saiyans. He was convinced that now they had taken in their Saiyan instincts he would never see the kind youth from old again.  
  
Gohan swallowed and berated him self for acting like a geeky fool. Vegeta had totally ignored him, it was a comforting familiar thing that strangely reminded him of the good times. His thoughts drifted him a way for a moment as he remembered all the times he had pissed Vegeta off when he was a boy. Such happy times.. Alien and far away.. Never to return. A wave of despair threatened to choke him. Collecting his rationality Gohan walked up to Vegeta. "Uh.. Vegeta I have discovered what is on the chip."  
  
Vegeta heard the words which Gohan spoke but his mind and thoughts were else where. He could see his son from where he stood. The boy was zooming towards the spacecraft from the invading army with a black dot in tow. It had to be Goten, he thought. One quick sense of Ki told him that it was. He heard Gohan mention "chip" and he turned his head to face him. "The chip? What is on it?" he said, his words sounded empty even to him. After all this time he had no belief that what ever was on that chip was going to help them at all. It was from another time, from a people now long dead. Their sensibilities maybe useless now. The whole damned thing was insane. EVERYONE was.  
  
Gohan pulled the small silvery box from his pocket and held it up for Vegeta to see. "I managed to reduce it and simplify the chip's silicon components so I could transfer its information onto this cube." He tapped the top of the cube and muttered the words; "Play chip." Immediately the little Saiyan figure faded into being above the chip.  
  
Vegeta's eyes went wide. He recognised that figure! It was Kakarotto! He gasped out loud and his eyes widened as he leaned closer. Wait.. that wasn't Kakarotto.. It was Bardock! Kakarott's father. He was a famous general and scientist. He led the army against Frieza once Vegeta Ou was murdered. So.. what does he have to say for him self.  
  
The small figure stood proud and stern as he addressed Vegeta formally. The small Saiyan seemed to be more than a recording; it was an Artificial Intelligence of some kind. Very much like the hologram he had seen on that moon. "Prince Vegeta!" It nodded with a bow. It turned to look at Gohan. "And once again, my grandson." It looked back to the Prince. "If I am delivering you this message then the gravest has happened. Vegeta-sai is no more. Frieza has defeated the Saiyans but thankfully he will never win as long as you exist. Within this chip is the technology to travel back in time and wipe out that bastard before he ever has the chance to destroy our home world." The little man paused, as if considering something. His face was serious yet troubled. "There is another thing I have to admit." He uncharacteristically bit his lip and looked nervous. "Um.. I have to say I am not really the Saiyan called Bardock. I chose that name after I found out that he was my father that never existed." He muttered something unintelligible.  
  
Both Vegeta and Gohan stared in shock. Vegeta felt confusion bubbling under him. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
The Saiyan sighed. "I am Goku." He said and gave a slight sad shrug. "Bardock never really existed. In your near future I will travel back in time to our home world in a desperate attempt to stop me from ever coming to Earth. I believed I was the cause of everything that had ever gone wrong there. When I came to Vegeta-sai I found out it was years before I had plotted. I had no way of returning so in an effort to survive I learnt all I could of my people and integrated my self into our culture.  
  
"I never thought I would fall in love again but I did. I watched Maranatina from afar, never giving my name away until, to my shock, I found that a Saiyan called Bardock was killed in action. I had been working as a guard for several years, passing my self off as another nameless soldier in a medic facility. When I found out Bardock was dead I was shocked. I wondered how it was that I had even been born. But when I got a glimpse of the real Bardock I saw that he didn't even resemble me in any way other than our ages. When I heard that Maranatina was to be sent off world for purging I stole Bardock's identity as a third class Saiyan General to follow her. So I became Bardock. I constantly had to hide my true power, it was an effort that paid with these scars in one purge." He paused and shook his head.  
  
"I never thought I would be able to do such an evil thing, but after a long while I realised there was nothing I could do about it. It was in my nature and all those battles on Earth and the Civil Wars had hardened me. Still I tried to focus my time into forming new energy manipulations for the Empire. Well.. eventually I won Maranatina's heart and we had our first child shortly after. I was stunned that she wanted to name him Raditzu." He grinned and blushed slightly.  
  
"It was when I came into the King's favour that I realised what had happened. I saw this very same chip and found out the truth. The King's of Vegeta-sai had this chip just in case it was ever needed to stop an event that would lead to the destruction of Vegeta-sai. The technology for time travel was given to the Saiyans on this chip as thanks from an alien civilization we once protected. It could only ever be used once and the trips could never be reversed. You could only travel back, not forward." He paused and a strange look came on his face.  
  
"The day you were born Vegeta, I will never forget. I knew what the future held. I knew you would one-day come to Earth and meet.. me." He gave a short laugh. "I knew that one day you would leave Earth for three months and return 250 years later to chaos. You see, that was the jinx. I could warn you when you were young not to go, but you would think me mad. So I re- recorded this message on this chip the King sent me to hide on the moon. I knew that by the time you saw it, it would be too late.. again."  
  
Vegeta could barely comprehend what was happening. It was something so totally mind boggling that he was sure the world had just ended and he had gone insane. Gohan was staring at the floor. Of course the little Bardock had never told him this message before. He had only told him to take it to Vegeta as soon as he could. This.. This was phenomenal!  
  
The small hologram looked up at the shocked Prince's face. "You see? Really every thing bad that has ever happened has been my fault.. my second son to Maranatina was me for Kami's Sake!" He gritted his teeth. "I could have changed things then. I saw the signs of the destruction of the planet drawing near, you were the right age, and my second son had been born. Maranatina died in childbirth. You see, I killed my own mother.."  
  
Gohan winced as he put two and two together and thought it was the strangest case of Oedipus syndrome he had ever heard of. Goku continued in his tale.  
  
"I sent him to Earth, knowing what would happen. But by then I had learnt that the only way all of you would ever live would be if I sent him. My self. If I sent my self to Earth there was more hope than me ending it. I knew I had no choice. I was going to have to face Frieza with out my Ki. I knew I was going to do what my father.. well.. me.. I .. have done before. So, I am about to go out and face my greatest foe it seems. I'll leave this chip here, in this vault where it's always been. But my mission for this message is this. Vegeta, do not use the time travelling components to save Vegeta-sai. As much as you might want to, you have to remember the family you had. Trunks and Bra.. Bulma. Go back and stop your self from leaving! You must not go out into space for that three months! Stop your self Vegeta! This time line is doomed. Vegeta-sai was always going to be doomed. Go back and save yourself and us. Don't take any one with you. Especially not me." He looked very seriously at Vegeta who looked so pale that he might, for the first time in his life, faint.  
  
The little figure of Goku immediately fell back into his Bardock character and saluted the Prince before speaking swiftly in Saiya-go to wish him good luck. The little man faded out.  
  
Piccolo was staring with wide eyes at the cube and replayed the message in his mind over and over. He couldn't believe it! I just couldn't.. and he knew no one else would. He looked up, breaking the silent frozen stiffness of the room. "You can not tell the others!" He growled out as he walked over to Gohan to shake him. He didn't think Vegeta would tell any one, but Gohan.. he might. "You can never EVER tell any one! Do you hear me Gohan!" Gohan blinked and nodded swiftly at the Namek.  
  
"No.. no way am I telling any one." His voice sounded harsh and dry.  
  
Vegeta let out his held breath and walked over to lean heavily on the windowsill. He was shaking slightly. So unexpected! "My Kami.." He breathed and slowly looked up to watch as his son and Goten engaged with the first of the big ships.  
  
"Who would ever have known.."  
~*~  
"Over there Goten! Watch out!" Cried Trunks as he zipped out of the way of a red laser beam. Goten giggled slightly and slightly missed being scorched.  
"You know Trunks! I always find it amusing how they underestimate us!" Called out Goten as he sunk his fists into a panel of Titanium and tore it off the ship in a long shrieking scream of damage. Trunks laughed and went feet first through a window into the cockpit of the leading ship.  
Edmund screamed orders. "The paralysis ray QUICKLY OR I'LL HAVE YOUR SPLEEN FOR LUNCH!" He shrieked as Trunks smashed into his cockpit.  
  
Laughing, the Saiyan danced about the screaming running people grabbing at skin and tearing through flesh to disembowel or decapitate. He was happily covered in blood and gore when a red light flashed over him and he found he couldn't move. "GOTEN! YOU SLACKER! HELP ME!" He roared as he struggled against the red ray of light.  
Edmund laughed and walked around to face the dripping Saiyan. "Finally finally finally!" he rabbited on in a high pitched girlish manner. "It's been almost a century and FINALLY I have my revenge Trunks Briefs!" Trunks looked at him with scorn.  
  
"So you're the one.." He said in a breathless voice, his eyes narrowed and his face took on a demonic air.  
  
"Of course I am!" He giggled. "I'm the one responsible for killing your sister.. well actually it was my father, but you know what they say about the sins of the father do you not Mr Briefs?" The man had a wide toothy grin that Trunks took an immediate disliking to.  
"Ah.. such plans I have for you little lilac hair." Trunks growled at the derogatory statement about his hair. Edmund walked around the Saiyan slowly, his eyes glinting. "For several months now I have been perfecting my new Ki-Restraining cuffs. I think I'll dress you in them and make you dance for me before I take your Empire from under your nose and torture you." he smiled sweetly.  
Trunks showed no reaction at all to Edmund's words but stared into space in a dark dreamy manner. This put a bitter taste into Edmund's mouth and he pouted. "What?! This means nothing to you?!" Edmund felt totally robbed of his finest moment. He had counted on Trunks's withering and screaming to give him that nice bubbly feeling of success. ~Damn him! How dare he take my finest moment and make it seem trivial in his life!~ He scowled. ~Oh yes, I'll show him pain! MOUNTAINS OF PAIN!~ "MUAHAHAHHAAA!!" He cackled maniacally. Trunks continued to ignore him and had in fact begun to hum a strange little song that made Edmund feel irrationally nervous. Wasn't he the victor here?!  
Suddenly Edmund felt a damp sticky hand curl around the back of his neck. Goten grinned at the humming Trunks and brought his other arm around Edmund and stuck him in a Full Nelson. He crushed the laser and the red light vanished. Trunks stretched cat-like and grinned at his friend. He tossed away the liver he had in his right hand and walked up to Edmund. He wiped his bloody hands off on the stunned mans shirt and hummed to him self as he looked about the cockpit. "Well I think that's enough remodelling Goten. Let's get back, I'm starving for some turkey." The younger Saiyan giggled and followed after Trunks towards the broken window. Edmund stared for a moment before running over to the control panel.  
"You're not going to get away that easily!" He screamed as he flipped the plastic case back from a large red button.  
Trunks calmly looked over his shoulder at Edmund and said, "Oh Goten go fetch that scum for my father." Goten grinned and began walking over to Edmund in a menacing manner.  
Edmund grinned darkly. "Oh no Trunks.. this is my Check Mate!" With that he pushed the self-destruct button.  
~***~  
  
Ta da! Thank you, thank you, yes I know I'm a genius.. oh please, I have no problem with you singing my praises.. just write a review out of it will ya! ^_~ hehehee..  
  
The end is near guys. But you should know by now to expect the unexpected in my story.  
Until next time..  
  
TBC..  
  
Chow for the mo!  
  
~Dynishra~ 


	14. The Ravages of War

Fast aren't I? Well I have a lot of spare time on my hands at the moment. At least all you guys complaining of how slow I get chapters out can stop whining. ^^  
  
And here's,  
Chapter 14: The Ravages of War.  
Edmund blinked. There was darkness all around him, darkness everywhere! He whimpered slightly, his ears still ringing in deftness from the titanic explosion he had just created. He could feel the cool air around him and gravity's force upon his body. He felt himself suspended from his shirt on something from that he couldn't see. All the darkness got in the way of his sight. His head perked up when he heard a slight quiet chuckle.  
  
"Oh Edmund.. Tisk tisk tisk.." Came an amused voice. "You really thought that pathetic little explosion was going to kill us?" He could recognise that voice now and he couldn't believe it. He started shaking; frightened little sobs of despair came racking from his body. The sweat ran in dirty rivulets down his white face. "Come now! We're Super Saiyan! Not that it's likely you know what that is.."  
  
A different voice near his ear spoke, the words were chillingly cold. "You don't believe I would let you just up and kill your self after you murdered my wife, do you?" Suddenly he felt a tremendous pain from his ear, he screamed as the hot red blood ran down his neck.  
  
"Chewy." Said Goten around his mouthful of ear. Trunks looked at his companion with distaste.  
  
"Were you really THAT hungry? I mean Goten that's just disgusting. Can't you revert to cannibalism after we torture him?" Goten swallowed the crunchy cartilage and laughed.  
  
"But I was REALLY hungry Trunks, and it was just.. well, the closest thing to my mouth that was edible." Through Edmunds whimpering he made out Trunks's huff.  
  
"Fine, I suppose it could be counted as part of his suffering." Shrugged the Prince. Goten grinned a bloody smile and Trunks smirked back at him. Besides, they were only half-human, was it really cannibalism any way?  
  
Edmund quivered. He realised that for some reason he couldn't see and he was pretty sure he was being held by Goten. In fact he ~was~ sure of it, considering the throbbing pain pulsing through the left side of his head. ~That bastard bit my ear off!~ He mentally shrieked. He started to struggle, trying to worm his way out of Goten's grasp.  
  
"I don't think so.." Muttered Goten as he tightened his arm about Edmund's throat, slowly cutting off his air supply. Gagging, Edmund went limp. Goten eased his hold and the silver haired man sucked in a lung full of air.  
  
"I wouldn't even bother trying that again Eddy-boy." Said Trunks with a smirk that Edmund could hear. "You're about 200 feet above the ground. You would most likely hit it with a large splat. And we can't have that. Not when me and Goten, not to mention my father, have such juicy ideas for you." Following that came a dark laugh that sent an icy chill down Edmund's spine. How he hated to be called "Eddy".  
  
"Why can I not see!" The human screamed. "Take the binding from my eyes!" He thrashed his head around in an attempt to free himself from the darkness. Silence followed his words until he could hear a faint giggling.  
  
"Oh dear.. he's blind." Said Trunks with mock sympathy before he threw back his head and laughed.  
  
~Blind!~ Wailed Edmund. ~I can't be blind! No NO NOOO!!!~ He started to scream and howl with frustration. His lacerated face, obvious to the two demi-Saiyans that floated in the air a mile from the explosion, was patterned with red open stripes over his torn skin. A sad sight for any whom cared. "You monsters! MONSTERS! YOU LITTLE MONSTERS!" He shrieked and screamed.  
  
Trunks's smirk soured. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. "You dare call me a monster! You were the one who blew up your own people! Thousands died in that ship you self-destructed. All so you could attempt to kill me.. And you call me a monster.." His dark mood lightened again and he brushed strands of lilac hair from his face.  
  
"I'm a dashing monster to you.. At least when I kill people I know who they are.." He smiled vaguely. "Hmm.. I seem to remember killing your family.. no not yours.. your ancestors.. Ahhh.." He nodded at the memory. "Yes you do look like your great grandfather. I remember that little child, Brent was his name. He squealed like a pig.." He laughed and a dark demonic look glimmered in his ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Did you know your relation, Brent, had no toes?" He tried to cover his giggle with his hand in vain. "Unfortunately Goten got hungry while we were killing them. I think that's how he escaped." He pondered it, one hand curled under his chin.  
  
"Yes, he fainted from the pain and Goten left him to bleed to death. He was rather young.. I'd say about.. 15 or so." He smirked and wished Edmund could see his face. It was good enough that he could see Edmund's. The man had frozen stiff. As pale as cream.  
  
Edmund had known about Popa Brent's feet. How he had no toes. The story had gone that Brent had lost them to frost bite when he hid out in a snowdrift after the massacre. So.. it hadn't been frostbite after all. He started shaking all over again. ~Oh Kami, oh dear Kami save me!~ He pleaded to God.  
  
But Kami was cruel.  
  
"Come on Goten, let's get back before Pops starts to worry." Said Trunks as he shoved his hands into his jeans. Goten rolled his eyes and gripped Edmund tighter.  
  
"You don't seriously believe that your "Pops" is going to worry about you?" Said Goten as they flew back towards Capsule Corp. His eyes roamed over to the other star ships. One had crashed after the explosion of the first and the other five where systematically being engulfed in blast after galactic blast as Vegeta fazed them out of existence.  
  
"Seems rather pissed to me.." Goten muttered with a raised eyebrow. Trunks frowned and then shrugged as he watched his father slaughter thousands mercilessly.  
  
"It's not like he hasn't done it before Goten. I would be more surprised if I saw your father doing that." Trunks paused. "Or perhaps not.. I've seen your dad do some pretty fucked up shit in the Wars.."  
  
Goten looked uncomfortable. It was weird thinking of his father like that. "Yeah.. well.. you know how war is.. it effects every one differently." He said hesitantly. Trunks didn't reply. He silently watched his father in all his magnificence. He was war it's self, was Vegeta in Trunks's mind. Aries personified. The great God Mars, come back from the distant past, light years away. When he had heard those hated things from his father it had shook him to the core. Every thing he ever did was for his father; his whole life was for him. Every thing he had ever done was in memory of that dark, deadly image. But he ~was~ his father's son. And thankfully Vegeta had not totally rejected him.  
  
Goten frowned even though. His own words made him thoughtful. War did effect every one differently. He thought of his brother, he thought of Trunks, he thought of his father, he even thought of Edmund. He helped create the creature Edmund was and so many others like him that were out there in the world. Hating, angry.. insane. He bowed his head as strange feeling came over him. One that he had not felt in a long time. What was this feeling? Was it.. could it be ..Guilt? His dark eyes widened. ~No I must not think of her.. My Bra.. I killed so many so she could live in peace. But.. but.. but.. Was it not I and Trunks who caused this to begin with..?!~ Goten had always known this truth. But he never wanted to see it.. He had ignored it. Cast it to the back of his mind, letting his primal ruthless Saiyan urges come so that every day after Trunks had started the Wars he might live with his mind intact. Kill with out mercy. Shed blood so his daughters might live.  
  
To defy Trunks meant death.  
  
And Goten had so loved the taste of hot blood.  
  
No. Not now, not yet. His humanity could not come back to him yet. He needed to stay strong and kill and laugh at death a little while longer. Then when all this was done, then he could join with his loves, his dear Bra and Andrea and Reese. His daughters Christina, Clairese, Dorothy and Florentina. All dark beauties. No sons though. He had wanted a boy but his girls had been beautiful. No.. he could not cry. Not yet. His humanity could wait. He would cry in Hell. Perhaps he would catch a glimpse of them through the Gates..  
  
He sucked in a breath. He was going to have fun.. yes that was the word for it, fun with Edmund. Thousand and one ways to make some one suffer with out killing them. He forced a dark smile to his lips. He was grateful for one thing. He was better off than Trunks. Trunks did not even know what love was. If he had ever known Goten doubted so much of this would have come about. This whole thing had been a Game to him. A deadly but enjoyable and thoroughly entertaining Game.  
  
Goten had never thought of it as a Game. He saw its seriousness. Not that he wanted to admit that it was reality. That thought was too monstrous.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta focused and blasted the last of the great ships. He heard no screaming, all those voices were contained inside their metal walls.  
  
The last half-hour had been nothing but madness. Bardock was Goku, and Goku was Bardock?! He still could not fathom it. From the corner of his eye he could see Trunks and Goten approaching. The youngest Son was carrying a man. Perhaps this was the bastard who caused the death of his little girl?  
  
Vengeance is best served sweet, so they say.  
  
He turned slightly in the air to face them as Trunks paused in front of him with a triumphant grin.  
  
"Here he is Father, the man who killed Bra, his name is Edmund." He stifled a giggle, it was nerves realised Vegeta. His son was anxious. Though he was not entirely sure why.  
  
Goten seemed to have a fixed thoughtful expression on his face. His eyes were away thinking of the past.  
  
Vegeta nodded at Trunks's words and cast a loathsome glance at the whimpering blind man. Should he tell his son what was on the chip? Perhaps it would be unwise, since the boy was so unstable. What would Trunks do with the ability to change time. Now that Vegeta thought about it, it was almost frightening. His son had the mentality of a tyrant like Frieza, and as disgusting as that was to Vegeta it was the truth.  
  
"We discovered the secret of the chip." He said darkly, his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed over his muscular chest.  
  
Both Trunks and Goten perked up and stared at Vegeta. "What was on it?" Breathed Goten, his dark eyes wide with interest.  
  
Vegeta sighed and glared at the blind man. He moved his eyes away to his son's face. "Nothing really, it had no relevance to our situation now. A shame really, but it came to no surprise to me." He cracked his knuckles.  
  
Trunks shrugged, showing his new lack of interest. Mysteries were only interesting if they effected you.  
  
Goten pursed his lips. He felt Vegeta wasn't telling them every thing but he didn't feel it was his place to push the matter.  
  
The three men flew back to the Capsule Corps in the aftermath of a War that never was. The defeat of the Army of the Red Monkeys would carry far, and so would the ruthlessness that they were dealt with.  
  
~**~  
TBC.  
  
I hope you like, I will update very soon.  
Chow for the mo..  
  
~Dynishra~ 


	15. The End of Act One

Well, it looks like this is the end guys. But don't fret. I have had a brilliant plan. All it needs is your approval and it will be written. I have decided to make Distant Light Years Part One of the Dark Dragon Cycle. This will be a trilogy if you so wish it. The next Part, will be called The Fall of the Lost and will be about Trunks and how he started the Great Civil War, his losses, the losses of his friends and family and generally all about how everyone became as fucked up as they are.  
  
It will be a very dark fic I must warn you, so dark that to touch it, it would permanently stain your soul. Are you all willing to face that?  
  
I have two questions. One, do you want me to write it? If you don't want it I won't continue into this world of suffering I have created. And the second, do you wish it written in first or second narrative. For those of you who do not know what this is, I have written Distant Light Years in second narrative, in which it is told in the minds of all. First will be from Trunks's point of view only, as in I will be speaking like I am now, using "I" and "me" etc. It would be told as if it was Trunks telling the story. I can write in both ways easily enough. I wondered which focus my readers would like to see the madness from.. heheehee..  
  
Get back to me through emails or, most preferred, reviews. My email is dynishra@hotmail.com, or just check my profile.  
Chapter 15: The End of Act One.  
Screams of pure suffering echoed dully down the long corridors and halls of the great Capsule Corp Building. Vegeta struggled to concentrate on the information he was reading from a view display from the small silver cube resting on the glass coffee table before him.  
  
This was intolerable! Never had he heard such screams in the walls of his home and never did he want to. But he tolerated it because he knew they were the screams of that whore-son Edmund. Never the less it made reading almost impossible. Standing, he stormed down stairs to one of the abandoned labs and kicked open the door. The sight that met his eyes made his skin crawl. The first thing he saw was Edmund. Suspended by his own skin on large metal butcher's hooks. Vegeta's face paled. Edmund's skin had been.. pealed back. He gritted his teeth. It took all of his metallic nerve not to vomit. The site shook him to the core; his son had done this. It was pure, unadulterated evil. An evil he had seen only a few times in his life..  
  
A horror indefinable. How could a person DO this to another person was beyond even his depravity. Vegeta knew he had done some evil and horrible things in his life, but never, other than on Frieza's Ship had he seen such.. evil. Such suffering.  
  
He struggled not to gag. Suppressing his loathing as much as possible he looked around to find his son.  
  
Trunks was leaning back in a chair, covered in blood, and drinking a glass of 'scotch on the rocks'.  
  
"Oh, hello Father." He said, gulping down the last sip and standing. "Any thing I can help you with?"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Can you stop this idiocy and get his death over and done with, I can not concentrate." He growled.  
  
Trunks huffed and frowned slightly. "But his screams are like music.."  
  
"His screams are disgusting me! Finish him off or I will my self!" Snarled Vegeta, a slight wind of his Ki fluttering the paper around the room. Trunks stared at his father, his eyes becoming slightly unfocused. Vegeta recognised his son's strange detachment to reality. Blinking, his son focused back on Vegeta.  
  
"By all means father, go right ahead.." He smiled darkly, expecting Vegeta to indulge in his darker nature.  
  
Vegeta hissed slightly, glowering at his son. "Very well.." He growled and with a quick Ki blast, shot the man through the heart. Edmund immediately ceased his moans and hung lip. Dead.  
  
Trunks yelped and jumped out of the way. "What!" He steadied his nerves. "What the Hell did you do that for?!" He shrieked, staring at his father.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I was having a little 'fun'." He laughed as he turned about and walked from the room. NOW he could concentrate. He had to learn this Time Portal stuff. In the back of his mind he vaguely wondered where Goten had been. He had thought the Son had gone with Trunks to torture that snivelling human. As he walked back to the lounge area, he spotted Goten standing out on the veranda of one of the spare guestrooms. Vegeta paused just outside the door way as he watched him. Goten had leaned his elbows on the wrought iron. His face bowed in his hands. Vegeta realised he was crying. His clothing was stained like Trunks's, so he had partaken in that grizzly insanity that Trunks seemed to have enjoyed.  
  
Vegeta took a breath. Another reminder of why he had to do this. Even though it meant he would be trapped in the past, at least it would be his past. The one he should have had, and not this messed up future. As he turned away from the door and continued down the hall, a thought hit him. If he went back to the past, there would be two Vegetas. He froze, his eyes widening. Two Vegetas?! Two me's? He gasped at the thought. This would cause another change.. only something bad could come from two Vegetas. His gaze fell to the red carpet, his dark eyes wide. What could he do to stop this from happening? He could arrive just as the other Vegeta left. That way he would be there for his family. But what about when the other Vegeta came home?  
  
250 years from the time he left?  
  
Vegeta growled under his breath at the foolishness of it all and walked darkly back to the lounge. At least he would have Bulma..  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think that it will work? Will it send him back to his own time?" Said Piccolo in his low gravely voice.  
  
Gohan bit his lip, his fingers twitching. "I'm not sure. But I believe so. There's no reason that Time Portal can't be made. The only complexity of it is the intricate movements the traveller must make to channel his Ki to warp time and space." He sighed heavily.  
  
Gohan wondered weakly if perhaps he could travel back to stop himself in the past. He dismissed it as moronic. There was no point in going back. If his thoughts were correct, even if Vegeta went back to change his past, it would not effect them in any way. It was just like when Mirai Trunks came back from the future. Although he helped kill the androids and Cell in the past, other than Android 18 of course, when he had returned to his own time, it was unchanged. But he was stronger. Changing the past did not erase the future that already existed, that was impossible. Instead it formed a whole new future, like an alternate universe if you will. This new universe did not effect the original Time Line in any way other than the individuals of that first time line new that the change in the past had not effected them and therefore must have created a new universe to accompany the reactions of that change. Thinking this Gohan grabbed a pen and scribbled it down on the back of a phone bill. Piccolo snatched it up and read it over. Gohan tried not to growl. He had to get use to his old Sensei's abrupt way of barging into his life and nosing about again. Though of course Piccolo would never admit to "nosing about". Besides, thought Gohan, it was most likely best that Piccolo knew his theory since it also effected him.  
  
"Do you think this will happen again, like Mirai Trunks?" The Namek muttered with a scowl. His grip tightened about the yellowed paper, crinkling it to Gohan's distress. The Saiyan nodded, his face pale. He felt nauseous.  
  
"Then all of this is for nothing!" Cursed Piccolo, throwing the paper to the floor. Gohan winced and picked it up off the ground.  
  
"Not really Piccolo. You have to think of all the lives that will be saved in this other universe. All those who have died at our hands will live, have a chance to live, a full human life." He looked up at his old Sensei with sad yet hopeful eyes. "It's another chance."  
  
Piccolo growled and clenched his fists. "And you think that Vegeta is the one to do this! May I remind you of what he has done in the past Gohan.." He bared his long sharp canines.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I know that Piccolo, but he's our only chance." He looked mournful again. "May I also remind you of what all of us have done in the not so distant past.." he whispered. Piccolo stared at him for several moments before he scowled and walked towards the open veranda.  
  
"That's what you and the other Saiyans have done kid, I had nothing to do with your slaughter, you know that.. And there's no point in bringing up my past discretion's since I'm not that Piccolo any more." He paused as he jumped up on to the wrought iron railing. He looked over his shoulder, his white cape flapped and fluttered into the breeze.  
  
Gohan walked slowly out to him. "I know Piccolo. There's not a day that goes by when I wish other wise." His head dropped and his gaze darkened. "There's not a day that goes by," He said, his gaze raised again. "When I regret all the lives I have taken."  
  
Reluctantly, Piccolo looked at his old pupil with pity. Pity was not an emotion he gave lightly. "As do I Gohan.. May Kami forgive your soul kid." With that he leapt off the wrought iron and flew up into the brilliant blue.  
  
"There will be no rest for me Piccolo." His eyes narrowed as his face darkened. A desperate look came to his face. "No rest.."  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta looked up and saw himself looking down at him. Two dark eyes met, two dark wills clashed. "Who are you?" Both voices asked in unison.  
  
Frowns deepened. "I am Vegeta." Both voices said. Scowls darkened.  
  
Vegeta stood slowly and looked into the eyes of his other self. "I am the Prince." They both intoned.  
  
Fists clenched. "You are an impostor!" They both scowled.  
  
Vegeta raised his palm out flat at the other Vegeta. "You do not exist." He whispered.  
  
The other Vegeta laughed. His laughter was loud and mad. "I do not exist?! But if I do not exist then who.." There was a sharp pain in Vegeta's chest and he looked down to see the other Vegeta had shot him through the heart first. "..Are you?" The Vegeta laughed coldly. It echoed around and repeated its self over and over as Vegeta fell back in to the darkness, he watched as the other Vegeta stood laughing above him as the darkness up and claimed him.  
  
Vegeta sat up right in bed. Sweat drenched his panting form and the royal blue silk sheet slipped off his chest to collect around his hips. He groaned and rubbed his face. Too horrible. That dream had been hideous. He dragged him self out of bed and walked slowly to his bathroom. Vegeta ran the cold tap in the sink and splashed his face with the water. He looked up and saw himself. He almost jumped then he realised it was just his reflection in the mirror. He sighed, thinking how pathetic he was and looked to see his dark rings under each eye. He had been up late perfecting the time dance. As embarrassing as it was, at least it was more graceful than the Fusion dance. And was more useful. Though he knew he would only ever use it once. The Time Dance. The name said it all really. The little model of Bardock.. no Kakarott.. no.. yes.. GAH! It was too confusing! Any way, that Saiyan on the chip, was the once who taught him the dance. It was the pre-recording of Bardock. The one recorded before the Bardock who had admitted to being Goku. Vegeta shook his head. Far too confusing.  
  
He had watched the little man, and in privacy had imitated the delicate dance. It seemed to be made for creatures far more nimble than the average large bulky Saiyan. It was another reason Vegeta was glad he was not one of those. His smallness had its uses. Uses he had discovered years ago. Those who underestimated him because of his small stature often ended up dead for their foolishness. He was glad he was nimble enough to do the strange yet graceful movements that a larger man could never have done.  
  
As it was the little Bardock only just managed to do them so they would work. Vegeta had only needed to follow them through three times before he got it perfect. All he needed was to add a small amount of Ki to his movements to activate the Portal. He had done this once already but had not gone through.  
  
Once you go through a Portal, you can not go back through the other side. That's why travelling forward in time was impossible. You could only go back to things already done. Though that rule only applied for the Time Dance. If he was to build a time machine like the one Mirai Trunks had used, not that he could, he could go to any time. The mechanics behind it were different. Though how different Vegeta neither knew nor cared.  
  
He had no wish to return to this place. This Hell.  
  
He would go back and make things right.  
  
But right now he needed sleep. Vegeta made his way back to the bed and lay down. Dragging the silk sheets over himself. When he got back, that was one thing he was going to do. Get some silk sheets. They felt fantastic.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku looked over the burning wreckage of the ships of The Army of the Red Monkeys. Slowly he smiled. So.. they had wiped them out as if they were nothing at all.  
  
It did not surprised him but he knew it hadn't been Trunks who had done this. Knowing the sardonic Prince like he did he would have lined up the many prisoners and killed them off one by one. Most likely laughing and playing.. about. He grimaced.  
  
No these ships had fallen to the hands of Vegeta. Vegeta who most likely wanted this threat out of the way with as little mess as possible. No mess, but these great burning ships that could cause a nuclear disaster at any moment. He shook his head. No one else seemed to care for the planet any more.. Earth was nothing but a vast playing field now days. He sighed sadly and flew from his cliff top position to the closest of the ships.  
  
With a snarl he burned into Super Saiyan two, his golden spikes glowing radiantly. Eyes like Mayan jade turned to the hull of the closest ship and he gently laid a hand on its burning hot surface, feeling nothing at all. With his left hand he put two fingers up to his forehead to focus. He and the great ship blinked out of vision and appeared next to the great burning sun. Goku threw the bulk of the ship into the suns brilliance and quickly flashed back to Earth. He stood panting for a few moments before he flew about to each ship and did the same. Soon he was left standing on a large scorched area of land with a lot of scrap metal but no nuclear reactors.  
  
His hair faded to jet and he sighed again. Slowly he rose into the air and looked off to the direction of the city. He didn't want to but he knew he had to go. He had to see what was going on. Besides he needed a bath, all this wilderness living was not healthy for ones aroma. His place in the mountains had been destroyed by one of the missiles from the Army's ships. With all his worldly possessions gone Goku thought it best to move to where his sons were safe. He felt a niggle in the back of his mind that said not all was right with them. Though this did not surprise him. When was any thing 'right' any more. The world had gone to Hell and he with it, he had come to accept that years ago. It made him depressed and moody but there was nothing he could do about it any more.  
  
He knew that he had been the one to cause all this crap. Though he didn't entirely blame himself. Trunks, the little bastard, was the Demon's Sporn and had begun this Hell-on-Earth for his own selfish reasons. Sadly Goku knew that if he had never come to Earth as a child that none of this would ever have happened. If only there was some way he could go back and stop him self from ever landing on Earth then all the humans could cause their own pathetic petty wars and he would never have had any thing to do with them.  
  
Goku looked over to see the brilliant rising sun in the east. He sighed, this time with joy. The rising of the sun brought a new day. A new day to erase those wrongs he had committed in the past. Slowly he rose into the air and flew towards the Capsule Corp Building.  
~*~  
  
Vegeta rose with the dawn. He knew that this would be his last day. There would be no further importance for him to stay in this Damned place.  
  
He pulled on his original clothing that he had first worn when he had come back to this Earth. They were cleaned and mended where necessary. When he looked back he realised that only about six weeks had passed since he had returned to this strange future that he didn't belong in. He pulled on his white boots and looked down at the shiny golden tips.  
  
He contemplated taking the armour his son had giving him, naming him King of the Saiyans. It was a mockery.. but the armour was very fine and brought back the good memories of his very early childhood before his father had been forced to give him up.  
  
He walked to the wardrobe that contained the armour and pulled it from its shelf. He sat back on his bed and looked at it with a small fond smile. He ran his right thumb over the engraved symbol of the Saiyans. The deep blood red markings were the same that flew from the highest buildings in the city.  
  
As he looked the armour over, a glimmer of silver caught his eye and on the inside of the front plate he realised there was a large flat white leather pocket what he had not noticed previously. Opening the top flap he reached in to pull out a large round silver medallion. His eyes went round and he gasped. The large medallion was attached to a silver chain that was worn about the neck. The medallion its self was a shield. It was about the size of a small butter plate and was a plain silver disk fringed with a blue design that made it look like a silver sun. Vegeta had not seen this medallion for many years. It was the Shield of Office for the Saiyan Kings. One did not become the King of the Saiyans with out it. That's why he was and had always called himself the Prince. He had thought this medallion had been destroyed when his father was murdered on Frieza's ship..  
  
"So you finally found it huh.." Came Trunks's cynical voice from the door. The young man was crisp and clean, though he looked like he hadn't slept at all. Vegeta stood, holding the medallion in his hands. His dark eyes rose to his son's.  
  
"Where did you get this from?" he breathed. Surely his son would of had it made, but if that was so, how had he known about it? Vegeta had never told him about the Shield of Office. He had never written it down for some one to read..  
  
"I found it one day.." He shrugged. "I was out in the wild deserts where you and Goku often fought and I found it amongst the wreckage of some strange space ship." He raised his eyebrow at his father, as if to say, surely you know what I speak of.  
  
Vegeta's eyes flicked away. The wreckage of some space ship? Could it be.. King Kold's ship? The one Mirai Trunks destroyed years ago.. So Frieza had given it to his father for a trophy. That didn't surprise him. Frieza had loved collecting things from those races he had admired before he destroyed them. The King of the Saiyans medallion would have been perfect.. And it had come back to him after all these years. It was strange beyond belief.  
  
Vegeta looked back to his son. "Thank you son." He said gruffly. He slipped off his normal armour and pulled on the large armour of the Saiyan King. It had large golden shoulder plates from which a long cape flew from neat golden domes. It was blue on the outside and red on the inside. The royal colours. On the left breast was the symbol and Vegeta gently strung the medallion's silver chain about his neck so the large disk of the blue sun could hang against his chest.  
  
Trunks stared at his regal father. The man looked magnificent! ~This is my father,~ thought Trunks. ~And I am his son..!~ Vegeta walked to the door. As he passed his insane violent son he raised his white gloved hand and rested it on his shoulder.  
  
"No matter what you have done in the past Trunks, remember from where you come from. You are the son of Kings. A Prince of the Blood. Never forget boy.. never forget that." Vegeta then turned away from him and walked silently down the hall, his long royal blue cape fluttered lightly about his feet.  
  
Trunks paused as he began to follow. It had almost sounded like his father was saying farewell. He frowned slightly and thought it ridiculous. Where would his father go? He thought with a laugh. There was nowhere else.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta walked out to the backyard of the main Capsule Corps Building. Old, dead and dying rose bushes had grown tall and scraggly. He looked over it and a strange shiver went down his spine. The garden.. He remembered what it looked like at night when he had looked over it from a window all those years ago. It had been strange and savage then, but with the rising of the sun it had revealed the domestic beauty of the garden. That domesticity was lost now and it was like the savageness brought on by the night had finally followed through to the daylight hours.  
  
He moved among the large over grown roses to a small round clearing that was hidden by large leafy willows. He braced him self and was about to perform the dance when he heard a twig snap behind him. He paused, not wanting to appear startled and turned about. There was Kakarott looking at him with stupefied confusion.  
  
"Wow Vegeta, you look like a totally different person with that on." Said the tall Saiyan, his eyes wide like they had always been, with the sight of something new and unexpected. Vegeta had not expected Kakarott and the appearance of the man he had barely seen in this time rocked him slightly. Why had he come here! Why now of all times! Vegeta hissed silently through his teeth.  
  
"Go away Kakarott, I am busy." He growled, watching the man wearily. This Kakarott was rather different to the one he was use to. This Kakarott was a violent, almost ruthless creature. Yet even through all he had suffered he still seemed to have a small streak of goodness there, even though the same could never be said for any of the others. Like usual though, Kakarott brushed off his dismissal.  
  
Goku was amazed at how different Vegeta looked. Those strange yet familiar symbols spoke to some deep distant part of him. "So what are you doing out here Vegeta?" He asked with his usual inquisitiveness.  
  
Vegeta sighed slightly to him self. Some things never changed. Vegeta smirked slightly. What was the harm in telling him? "I am going back to my own time Kakarott." He watched the larger Saiyan carefully, looking for any negative responses.  
  
Goku's eyes widened. So Vegeta had found some way to return. He nodded and smiled slightly. "That's good Vegeta. I think it is for the best." He looked thoughtfully at Vegeta. "So I suppose you'll be calling your self King now huh?"  
  
Vegeta smirked at his rival. "Of course.." His smirk turned into an uncharacteristic grin and he began the first movements of the Time Dance. Although he hated to do any thing like this in front of any one, he supposed that if he could do the fusion dance with Kakarott then it wouldn't matter whether he saw him do the Time Dance.  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow as Vegeta started to do a strange yet beautiful dance. The movements were measured and graceful and did in no way make him look ridiculous. Goku watched him carefully memorising the dance down to the last flick of the fingers.  
  
Vegeta began to glow faintly, the light constricting about him until with a last flare of his hands the dark eyed King vanished in a bright crack of lightning.  
  
Goku fell back in amazement and surprise. He had not expected any thing like that! So the dance Vegeta had done some how effected time.. Goku pondered this as slowly he turned and walked back towards the menacing building.  
  
~*~ ]  
  
Vegeta blinked away the blinding flash. He had let it hit him this time. In all his practises in the past he had jumped out of the way of the lightning bolt which struck the ground and opened the portal.  
  
Vegeta looked up and saw he was looking at the huge white Capsule Corps Building. The roses around him were small, trim and neat. His eyes went wide. Could it be?! It had worked! He twisted about and looked over to the out side labs where the large silver ship was resting there quietly like a great giant teardrop. Then Vegeta froze. There he was! Him self! He watched in a strange mortification as his past self marched purposefully over to the new ship. He had to stop him! But Vegeta paused..  
  
How could he stop him? He knew him self. He knew if he went over there and confronted his past self he would be met with scepticism and rage.  
  
He watched silently as his past self boarded the silver ship and powered up the thrusters. The great vibrating hum shook the Earth he stood on.  
  
He had to stop this! But how?!  
  
The ship slowly began to raise into the air.  
  
Vegeta sucked in a breath of air and then suddenly it came to him. It was so simple really, what he had to do..  
  
He sighed and slowly rose into the air also, in line with the ship. He watched the new engine of Dr Briefs power up at about 4000 feet.  
  
"What better way to go out.." he whispered as he watched the ship getting ready to space jump.  
  
He knew the blast would kill. It was the best way..  
  
He brought his wrists together and summoned his Ki. Then he spread his arms out wide, his legs spread below him and roared the name of his Ki blast aimed right at the ship.  
  
"Big Bang!" He screamed and every thing went white.  
  
Blinking, Vegeta watched as burning fragments of the ship went raining to the Earth below. "I killed my self.." Vegeta whispered. There was no way the other Vegeta could have lived. The blast was unexpected. There would have been no time to protect himself. Vegeta felt his body go cold all over as he slowly dropped to the Earth. He knelt gently on the soft grass and closed his eyes. His long royal blue cape fluttered and skipped across the grass around him.  
  
"VEGETA!" Came the sudden shriek. The King jumped up, his ears ringing. He turned around and saw a raging she-devil named Bulma storming towards him. "How could you destroy my father's ship! He's been working on that for months!" She pounded her little fists on his armour and then stepped back with a frown. "What's the matter?" She said.  
  
Vegeta blinked. No, now was not the time to get emotional. But he couldn't help it, he grinned and took Bulma into his arms with a laugh that was almost a sob. "Oh Bulma.. Bulma.." he whispered into her ear. He held her gently but firmly, he never wanted to let her go again. He looked to her surprised face and kissed her.  
  
Bulma laughed slightly and said with a grin, "Who are you and WHAT have you done to my husband!" Bulma was confused. Vegeta had not shown such an outward sign of affection since the day he was wished back from the Dead. Now that she thought about it, where had Vegeta got these strange clothes?  
  
Vegeta felt blissfully happy as he looked at his wife, a smile on his lips. "I have been on a journey, I will have to tell you of it some time." He said gently. He brushed his thumb over her cheek. "But right now, I just want to be with you."  
  
Bulma looked at him with an understanding confusion. Something had happened that Vegeta would explain to her. Obviously he had destroyed her father's ship for a good reason. She grinned at her happy husband. The ship didn't matter, another could be built perhaps.  
  
They both walked back through the garden of roses towards the Capsule Corps Building, both smiling, both with the joy of being with one another.  
THE END  
~***~  
  
That's the end of Distant Light Years. This story has taken up so much of my thoughts, I have even dreamed of this story every now and then.  
  
I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it, and I would love to say a big THANK YOU to everyone that has and will review this story. With out you I would never have continued it to the end. I would also like to say a special thanks to Jady, who has been an appropriate muse at times! I would also love to say thanks to my love Wayne, through his own love of writing and through his love of this story I thank him for his help.  
  
Well.. that was a big blah off my shoulders. I can see how my Oscar speech is going to turn out ^_^.  
  
Thanks once again to all you guys and don't forget to tell me if you want me to write 'Fall of the Lost': the story of Trunks and his part to play in my alternate future. There will be, btw a third story that will be all about Goku which continues on after Vegeta leaves the future time line. But I won't write that either unless you want me to write Fall of the Lost.  
  
Well, I guess I had better go have a nice break. I've just been writing for five hours flat..  
  
Cherry-oh then!  
  
Chow to you all..  
  
~Dynishra~ 


End file.
